


Humans can WHAT?!

by Moolikacow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, Frisk is gender-fluid, I hope to have eventual smut, I will write two versions with different genitals, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus has A LOT of friends, Papyrus is the best, Reader has connections to Gaster, Reader is a little anti-social, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is living with Flowey, Sans Makes Puns, Sex, Swearing, THERE IS FINALLY SMut, as the story continues, because I wanted something different from all the gender neutral Frisks out there, but it will be skippable, but that won't happen for a while, just referred to as "Reader", okay maybe more than a little, reader falls down a lot apparently, reader is unnamed, there is a bit of a storyline, when the smut comes in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moolikacow/pseuds/Moolikacow
Summary: You started having weird dreams, even before monsters came up to the surface. Now it's been at least a year since then, and the dreams have only become deeper and darker.What could they mean?Who is trying to communicate with you through your dreams?And why is your roommate such a dick?Reader/SansEventual smutProbably a slow burn?Now with SMUT!! Chapters 22 and 23 are NSFW!Each chapter is a scene of its own, just different genitals.Totally skippable/No plot in these chapters!





	1. Setting the Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! My name is Lime. I just recently got an AO3 account, but I've been lurking around on here as a "guest" for YEARS.
> 
> I told myself I'd never publish my fanfics...
> 
> But here I am. So. Yeah.
> 
> Enjoy.

**The streets were quiet.**

**The house was silent.**

**The darkness seemed to engulf your very existence.**

**You breathed steadily in through your nose, feeling the cold seep through your skin. The air stung your lungs as you inhaled, and you found it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.**

**"Reader..." you heard** **_his_ ** **voice call your name. It rattled in your mind, demanding all of your attention.**

**"You are here. You are now."** **_his_ ** **voice continued. "Stay grounded so that I might be grounded as well."**

**Your brain was becoming fuzzy, and you were almost suffocating now, as the air grew colder and colder around you. You could feel** **_his_ ** **presence, it was all around you; squeezing you, enveloping you, trying to enter you.**

**"Say my name."**

**You knew** **_his_ ** **name. It was G-**

 

You woke up with a start, heart pounding in your chest. You could almost feel the imaginary grip of the darkness in your dream drift away, as your mind became clear. You sat up and tried to force your breathing to a more reasonable pace. 

"Good God," you whispered, and you heard something move from the corner of your bedroom in response to your words.

"Can't you go  _ one night _ without disturbing my sleep? You’re like a child; can’t go two hours without crying about something. What, is the big bad boogie man coming to get you? Grow the fuck up and  _ go to sleep _ !”

Your room was dark (what time was it, anyway?) but you knew your roommate’s voice and harsh words by now. You could barely make out a yellowish hue through the darkness as you gazed toward your desk at him.

“Fuck you, Flowey,” you responded. The golden flower huffed and wiggled his petals.

“I fucking hate rooming with a hyperactive,  _ human  _ pissbaby like you.” he muttered the words, but the venom behind them was unmistakable. Flowey huddled back down in his clay pot, aiming to go back to sleep, but you disturbed him again by stepping out of bed.

“Oh,  _ now _ what?” he glared at you through the darkness.

You maneuvered blindly through your room until you found the door. “‘M goin’ out for a bit.” Your words were directly affected by your tiredness, and you slurred together your entire sentence. You reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open. 

Flowey huffed, but said nothing. He turned away from you as you left, more than likely thinking up more reasons to hate you.

You left your room and headed for the front door of your one story house. Slipping on your shoes and grabbing a jacket, you left without even tying your laces. 

The cold air from outside hit you in the face as you opened the door, and you took a sudden deep breath, feeling a slight deja vu sensation at the feeling of cold air lapping at your lungs. You locked your door and began shuffling down the street, no destination in mind.

Your dream was quickly fading from your memories, but you  _ knew _ there was something in there that you had to remember. You had been having dreams similar to this one for  _ months _ , even before you allowed Flowey into your home. 

You knew they had to mean  _ something _ , you just didn’t know  _ what _ . 

They were the reason you found Flowey in the first place, and you just wished you could know  _ why _ they were making you keep him.

The dreams told you things, and though you couldn’t remember them clearly, they always left an indelible impression on your mind.

You needed to find out  _ his _ name.

_ He _ was the one trying to communicate to you.

_ He _ was the one with the  _ plan _ .

“God dammit,” you said to yourself. This was too much, you thought. 

“I hear ya, buddy.”

A voice startled you out of your thoughts. You jumped and turned in the direction it came from. You stared at the monster before you – a skeleton.

“Oh, sorry,” you began. “I was just talking to myself,” You chuckled awkwardly, shifting on your feet away from the stranger.

The skeleton stayed where he was, leaning against a light-post, his hands resting in his jacket pockets. “Who better to talk to than yourself, really?” he said, voice light. He watched you as you shuffled away from him.

His eyes were small pinpricks of light, hanging in the sockets of his skull. They unnerved you, especially in the dark.

“Hah, yeah…” you agreed with the strange monster, uncomfortable with this encounter. “Well,” you continued. “I’d better be going. Night,” you waved a hand in his direction, promptly excusing yourself from the scene and turning away from him.

The skeleton stared at you as you walked away, you could  _ feel _ his eyes on you. You hunched your shoulders up to your ears, hands in your pockets, and you told yourself it was only because you were cold,  _ not _ because you were frightened by a freak encounter with a stranger in the middle of the night.

No, you  _ totally _ weren’t scared.

You heard footsteps following behind you.

Okay,  _ now _ you were scared.

You glanced over your shoulder to see the skeleton walking after you. He raised a hand toward you, and began to say something.

You panicked.

You ran.

As you picked up your pace, feet pounding hard on the concrete, your only thought was that you were  _ screwed _ . You could hear him behind you, chasing you, undoubtedly wanting to hurt you. Your lungs were starting to ache as the cold air bit into them.

“Wait-” the skeleton was calling to you.

You didn’t miss a step. You kept running.

“I’m  _ tying _ to help you!” the voice sounded closer. “You’re going to-”

You picked up the pace, feeling your panic rise again as your aggressor grew nearer. Suddenly, you felt your foot jerk back, forcing you off balance. You yelled and waved your arms, but you were already falling.

You hit the sidewalk hard.

Still panicked, you pushed yourself to your hands and knees, looking behind you where you knew the monster still was.

“Somebody must’ve  _ laced _ your punch with something, because you really  _ fell for me _ .”

He walked the rest of the way to you before coming to an easy stop next to you. He kneeled down, resting his forearms on his knees.

“You’re really  _ toeing _ the line, kid.  _ Eyelet _ it slide this time, but next time you’ll really be  _ tied  _ up for good.”

You stared at him, mouth agape.

You realized that you had stepped on your own untied shoelace, and that was why you were currently on the ground, hands stinging from where you had caught yourself.

“I-” you couldn’t think of anything to say. “What?” you stared at the skeleton.

He just blinked at you, his bony eye-sockets seeming to meld perfectly for a moment.

“Your shoelaces are untied.” He spoke bluntly, apparently done with the jokes now, since you weren’t responding.

“Thanks,” you said in a huff of air, unable to think of anything else to say. You were still breathing fairly hard, and the cold air wasn’t allowing you to catch your breath.

“Sure thing,” the skeleton replied. “Well,  _ sole _ long,” he stood up and turned to walk away.

You watched him as he disappeared into the night, and you continued staring even after he was gone, your mind unable to comprehend what had just taken place.

“What the fuck just happened?” you asked yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on all the social medias @ Moolikacow
> 
> do eeeeet


	2. Reader falls a lot, apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader falls down.
> 
> Reader meets Papyrus.

The next morning, you were telling your flower roommate what had happened to you when you went out the night before. You were in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and fridge, searching for something to eat.

“And then I tripped. On my own shoelace. He was making puns the whole time, I just didn’t  _ realize _ it at the time – god, I’m so stupid.” you laughed at yourself, pulling out a box of cereal you didn’t know you had, hiding in the back of your cupboard.

Flowey sat in his clay pot on your kitchen counter. “Idiot,” he spat at you. “you were only scared of him because he was a  _ monster _ , weren’t you? You fucking racist.” 

Despite the genuine venom in his voice, you weren’t affected. You were used to it by now.

“I’m not a racist, shut up,” you told him as you picked up his pot to bring him to the table with you. “It’s spooky to meet a stranger in the middle of the night, you know? I had no idea he wasn’t gonna hurt me.”

You set Flowey onto the table, along with the cereal and milk. You grabbed a clean bowl and spoon from the dishwasher and sat down to begin your breakfast.

Flowey glared at you as you ate your cereal. “How do you even function in this world, if you’re so afraid of seeing strangers?” his voice sneered at you. “You can’t even meet a new person without assuming the worst.”

You continued to eat contentedly, ignoring the flower’s words. 

He narrowed his eyes at you and leaned forward a bit in the pot he was confined to. “This is the reason you don’t have any friends,  _ human _ . Can’t befriend them, can’t keep them, can’t trick them into thinking you’re even  _ normal _ enough to try.”

You watched Flowey out of the corner of your eye. You could tell he was getting annoyed with your lack of a response. 

“You’re defective  _ and _ braindead, even for a human. You’ll never amount to anything, no matter what  _ he _ tells you.”

“Yup,” you finally responded, crunching on your flakes. You nodded your head at Flowey. “and to just think: you’re living here, dependant on  _ me _ .” 

You grinned as he leaned back, obviously offended.

Finished with your cereal, you picked up your dishes and went to put them in the sink. You put away the milk as Flowey sputtered for a comeback. 

“You- you kidnapped me! Dug me up and put me in this pot! You’re a psychopath, keeping me hostage here!”

You laughed hardily, eyes scrunching up. This flower was too much.

“Okay, okay,” you wiped your eyes. “shut up, you stupid flower. I’m heading out, gonna buy some food for the two of us so we don’t starve to death.”

“Monsters can’t starve to death, nincompoop.”

“But you can grow irritable without some of your favourite  _ Miss Muffet Spidonuts _ ,” you said the last words with a singsong-like tone.

He just glared at you, sinking further into his pot.

You grinned at him, and turned to go.

“Besides,” you called over your shoulder. “even if you don’t have a soul, you still have an affinity for fresh soil and snails, and how are you going to get them if not for me?”

You cackled as you swung the door closed, hearing Flowey shout obscenities and insults at you. Something about your having a ‘broken soul’, whatever that means.

 

\---

 

The trip to the local store was uneventful, though you wouldn’t complain. You went through the self-checkout, so you didn’t even have to talk to anyone. 

The only issue you could find with that is the fact that you bought a forty pound bag of potting soil for Flowey, and with the other items you had gotten (a bag of Miss Muffet’s Spider Donuts, a half-gallon of milk, and some more of your favourite cereal), it was really very difficult to carry them all to your car by yourself. 

You shoved the box of cereal under your arm, then balanced the bag of donuts on your forearm. The milk hung from your fingers by the handle, and then finally you hefted the bag of soil into your other arm, all the while making noises of satisfaction whenever you successfully piled another item onto your body. 

“Uhm, excuse me, would you like some help with that?” An employee tried to catch your attention.

“No, thank you; I got it!” you called back at them as you were already headed for the exit. You thanked the Lord for automatic sliding doors.

The walk through the parking lot was slow and with each step, you swore the items grew more cumbersome. You were almost there – you could see the shiny red of your car!

Your optimistic thoughts were cut short as you took another step and felt the bag of Miss Muffet’s tilt off of your forearm where it had been precariously balanced. Within the second of noticing the shift of the bag, you tried to catch it before it fell, which only resulted in your arm losing the grip it had on the box of cereal, and both food items crashed to the ground.

You shouted in dismay, but with the lost weight, your center of balance was off, and the heavy bag of soil tipped you over entirely, sending you crashing to the ground too, alongside your new purchases.

“Fuck!”

You sat on the asphalt, staring around at the foodstuffs that – miraculously – were not damaged at all. Thankfully, the jug of milk was still in your arms. It was the most fragile of the items, and when you fell, you had clutched it to your chest for safety.

“HUMAN, ARE YOU QUITE ALRIGHT?” A booming voice sounded above you.

You looked up to see a tall silhouette, perfectly angled to be surrounded by the sunlight. You squinted at it.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you answered, shading your eyes with your hand. You shifted to stand up.

“THAT WAS QUITE THE TUMBLE, HUMAN. I BELIEVE IT WOULD BEHOOVE ME TO HELP A HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF.”

The massive silhouette moved toward you, and you could only just now see the features of him. He seemed to be a monster of some kind, but the sun was still in your eyes.

“Yes, thank you, that would be very kind of you. I don’t know why I didn’t ask for help earlier.” You smiled politely, picking up the bag of donuts and reaching for the cereal.

The monster approached and with one smooth movement, scooped the bag of soil off the ground, holding it in his arms as if it were a child. “THIS BAG OF DIRT IS MUCH TOO LARGE TO BE CARRIED AROUND BY SUCH A PUNY HUMAN,” he told you.

Now that he was standing right next to you, you could accurately distinguish his features. He seemed to be a humanoid skeleton, and for a second, memories of the skeleton you had met last night flashed through your mind. You squinted again at the big skelly.

“I’m not that small,” you told him. It was true, you didn’t think of yourself as smaller than average, much less ‘ _ puny _ ’, as he put it. But then again, he had to be at least seven, if not eight feet tall.

The skeleton looked down at you, an incredulous look in his eye-sockets. “YOU SHOULD NOT LIE TO YOURSELF, HUMAN,” he said. “NOW!!! WHERE CAN I CARRY THIS WONDERFULLY BOUGHT BAG OF DIRT FOR YOU?” 

The skeleton grinned at you, seemingly  _ just so eager _ to help you out. You gave a small grin and motioned with your head. “This way, my car’s just over here.” You lead the skeleton to your car – your  _ baby _ – and reached for your keys in your pocket. When you had them, you pushed the button on the fob, and the trunk automatically opened.

“Just go ahead and place it in there,” you waited for him to plop the bag into the trunk before you began setting your load in around it.

You turned to him, when you had pushed the trunk closed again. “Thank you very much! That was much appreciated,” you smiled up at him.

“NO NEED FOR REPAYMENT, HUMAN, EXCEPT, MAYBE IN FRIENDSHIP?”

You blinked up at the large skeleton. You weren’t offering to repay him.

“Uh, yeah, sure? Friendship it is, then.”

The skeleton gasped in a delighted way, reaching out toward you. Before you could grasp the reality of what was happening, you were in his arms, much the same way the bag of soil was just earlier. You shouted in surprise at the sudden scoopage of your body, and flailed a bit helplessly.

“THANK YOU, HUMAN- OR SHOULD I CALL YOU FRIEND?” His voice was booming in your ear, now that you were up close to him. “I AM CALLED THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND YOU MAY REFER TO ME AS SUCH!”

Your body was stiff in his arms, and your only thought was ‘ _ maybe if I give him what he wants he’ll put me down and go away _ ’.

“I, uh, I’m Reader. Nice to meet you.”

“FRIEND-READER, NICE TO FORMALLY MEET YOU. I AM SO GLAD WE ARE FRIENDS NOW.”

“Yes.”

“WE SHALL EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS, SO THAT WE MAY CONTACT EACH OTHER, AS FRIENDS ARE WANT TO DO!”

“Yes.”

“I SHALL MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS, AND INTRODUCE YOU TO THE REST OF MY MANY, MANY, FRIENDS!”

“Yes- listen, can I get down now?” You tried not to sound too rude, but you really wanted out of this situation right now.

“OH, YES, OF COURSE, READER-FRIEND. I SHALL PUT YOU ON THE GROUND AGAIN.”

Papyrus gently lowered you to the ground, making sure you were securely planted on your feet before removing his hands from you. 

“Thanks,” you muttered, smoothing out your clothing. “Well, glad we could be friends, but I better be going-” you really wanted a quick way out.

“LET ME GET YOUR NUMBER, FRIEND, BEFORE YOU FORGET!” Papyrus pulled his phone out of seemingly nowhere, looking at you expectantly.

“...Right,” you responded. You suspected your expression was one of extreme weariness. Public interaction wiped you out like nothing else could. Seeing no way out of this, you gave Papyrus your phone number, accepting that he’d probably be texting you at some point later.

“GOODBYE, FRIEND, I SHALL SEE YOU FOR A FRIEND PARTY SOMETIME LATER THIS MONTH!”

“Sounds good, buddy. See ya.” 

Climbing into your car, you smacked your head onto the steering wheel with a  _ Thunk! _ Nothing about that interaction was normal, was it? Or was it just you? Were you so broken that you couldn’t even have a friendly conversation without ‘ _ assuming the worst _ ’, as Flowey had put it earlier today?

You sighed and started your car with lethargic movements. No time to focus on any of that.  _ He _ has a plan for you, so even if you’re useless for everything else, at least you know that you’re somehow important to  _ him _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me @ Moolikacow on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram!


	3. Another chapter with Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes for another nighttime walk and meets up with another skeleton.

**Dark, darker, yet darker. The darkness keeps growing around you, the shadows cutting deeper into your very existence.**

**You could feel** **_his_ ** **presence again – as always – and you swore you could hear heavy breathing through the oppressive darkness.**

**“Hello?” you called out into the deep black that surrounded you. The cold air stung your lungs as you breathed, and you placed a hand on your chest where you could feel the faint pulsing of your soul.**

**“Reader…”** **_his_ ** **voice drifted through your mind. “Come closer.”**

**You stared into the darkness, though you saw nothing. You took a step of faith, following his orders.**

**You continued, stepping further into the depths of nothingness, as** **_his_ ** **voice spurred you on.**

**“Come to me, follow me,** **_listen to me_ ** **.”**

**You reached your hands out in front of you as you felt yourself close in on** **_his_ ** **presence.**

**“Closer, closer,** **_closer_ ** **.”**

**Your breathing picked up, your lungs fighting against the cold that grasped them with each inhale. You followed** **_his_ ** **words, coming closer, closer, closer to** **_him_ ** **.**

**You stopped when you finally felt** **_his_ ** **presence right in front of you. You couldn’t see** **_him_ ** **, but you knew** **_he_ ** **was there.**

**“Say my name.”**

**You opened your mouth. You knew** **_his_ ** **name, it was G-**

 

You gasped, launching yourself straight up in your bed. Your eyes were open now, and though it was dark in your room, it was nothing compared to the darkness that  _ he _ lived in.

The last bit of your dream was still fresh in your mind, and you let out a frustrated growl, placing your hands over your face.

“Why can’t I ever remember  _ his _ name?!” You  _ knew _ it, you did! Though every time you woke up from  _ his _ dreams, you just couldn’t remember it!

You knew it was important, you  _ knew _ you had to learn his name in order to continue with  _ his _ work. You just didn’t know how to figure it out.

“ _ Oh my god, shut up!” _ Flowey’s voice spits out of the darkness at you. “You’re a fucking-”

You knew he was going to follow that up with some sort of insult, but you felt like you couldn’t breathe. 

“I’m going out,” you kicked your feet out from under the covers and quickly shot across the room to the door.

Flowey seemed taken aback for a moment – you didn’t let him finish taunting you, but he settled down into his pot. “Good riddance, you piece of shit.”

You scurried across your house, picking up a jacket and slipping on your shoes as fast as you could before shooting out of the house, practically slamming the door behind you.

Cold air hit your lungs and you coughed, but it felt good to actually feel it in real life, rather than in the dreams. You drank in deep breaths of near freezing air, stretching your arms above your head as you headed down the sidewalk.

You couldn’t count how many times you had taken a walk after waking up from a dream from  _ him _ . After one of  _ his _ dreams, you felt you just needed fresh air and time to clear your mind.

You wanted to help  _ him _ , you really, truly did.  _ He _ was trapped there – somewhere between non-existence and ubiquitousness – and you knew he needed to get out; to become planted back into your world, and that’s where you came into his plan.

He needed you.

You wanted to help him.

“I just need to know  _ his _ name!” You slam your fist through the air in frustration.

“Ya know, if you were  _ that _ taken by me, you could have just asked my name to begin with.”

That same voice from the night before broke your contemplation once again, and you startled away from him.

“Oh, god-” you almost shouted, before you realized it was the same monster. “Geez, guy, you gotta stop scaring me like that,” you told him, hand on your chest as your breathing settled down.

The skeleton shrugged, hands in his pockets. “Sorry,” he said. “But maybe you should stop talking to yourself. Could give someone the wrong idea.”

You sighed. “Maybe you should stop eavesdropping on strangers, stranger.” Now that you weren’t afraid he was gonna hurt you like you were last time, you found an unusual comfort that you hardly ever felt, coming from the interaction.

He didn’t respond, and you saw his eyes flick down to your shoes.

You looked down as well, at your untied laces.

There was a moment of silence as you both just stared at your shoes.

“Yeah, okay, I know, I didn’t learn from last time. Stop judging me.” You finally spoke up, giving the skeleton a glare.

The lights in his sockets slowly rose back up to your face, unwavering. Once again, you found yourself unnerved by his eyes.

“… not my place to judge you, buddy,” his voice was quiet, and you shifted uncomfortably. He was still staring at you.

“Hey,” you said, surprising yourself a little. “I go out for nightly walks like this all the time. Maybe we could, I dunno, meet up for real next time, instead of accidentally running into each other like this?” 

The skeleton chuckled, shoulders bouncing as he did. “Sure, kid,” he said.

“There’s a park just around the block. Maybe we could make a habit of going over there when we go out at night, and that way it’ll be easier for us to meet up if we’re both out at the same time.” You offered the idea, gesturing noncommittally.

The skeleton nodded. “Sounds good to me,” he pulled a hand out of his pocket, stretching it towards you. “I’m Sans, by the way. Sans the skeleton.”

You reached out to grasp his hand in yours. “I’m Reader. Reader the human.” you immediately began cursing yourself for replying in that way.

But Sans just chuckled, shaking your hand. “Guess we’ll be seeing more of each other, then, Reader the human.”

You tried not to flush in embarrassment, and steeled yourself against the feeling, pushing it down until you didn’t feel it anymore. “Guess so,” you responded to Sans, and then you gave an involuntary shudder. “But next time I’ll bring a better jacket,” you wrapped your arms around you, trying to retain what little warmth you had.

“And tie your shoes,” Sans suggested. You narrowed your eyes at him. He just grinned.

“No.” you told him.

“Okay.” he replied, still grinning.

“I’m going now.” you were still glaring at him.

“Okay.” he was still grinning.

“See you later.” you turned to go.

“See ya,” you heard something in his voice, but you couldn’t quite identify what it was.

 

\---

 

When you arrived home, you hopped the last steps that lead up to your porch, the air fogging up with your breath. You were hurried to get inside and go back to bed, where you knew would be warm. You reached for the knob and turned it.

It stuck where it was, unmoving.

You tried again, but it wouldn’t turn.

“FLOWEY!” you shouted. That bitch had locked you out! “OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”

You heard no movement from inside, but a faint cackling coming from the window. Your hands and face were numb, and you wiggled the doorknob a few more times. “I am going to kill that flower,” you mumbled, as you prepared yourself to break into your own house.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ Moolikacow on Tumblr and Twitter!


	4. Fuck you, Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where Flowey is a jerk and Reader texts Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but that's why you guys are getting two, today! Next chapter has more story/actually interesting stuff in it, promise.

You had eventually made it back into your house, and you punished Flowey by locking him in the bathroom. As per the usual, you didn’t go back to sleep after your walk, giving you only about three hours of rest.

You were used to it, of course, and you knew eventually your body would shut down after too long with such little amounts of sleep, so you weren’t too worried about it.

The next morning came around, and you let Flowey out of the bathroom, all the while fighting against his vines as he tried to kill you for locking him away.

“I don’t try to murder you when you lock me out! You deserved your night in the bathroom!” you told him as you flailed your arms at the vines whipping at your face.

Flowey didn’t reply, he only made a hissing sound at you. He drew his planty limbs back,  _ finally _ , though his face was still livid. He glared at you, obviously furious that he had to succumb to your punishments that he thought he was above.

You warily picked him up in his pot, and though he looked away from you in a haughty fit, he allowed you to carry him to the kitchen.

Once you had placed him on the counter, you went on with your morning routine, making yourself a bowl of cereal, as Flowey ridiculed you.

“You’re a  _ human, _  you’re  _ below _ me! How  _ dare _ you lock me away in your  _ human defecation room _ !”

You laughed as you took a bite of flakes and milk.

“It’s  _ disgraceful _ ,” Flowey continued. “ _ Disgusting, repugnant, you nasty creature, I could kill you, you know!” _

You finished up your breakfast as Flowey continued listing vile adjectives that he thought fit the occasion at you.

“So,” you cut him off as you washed your dish. “I met that same skeleton again last night. I think we’re gonna start meeting up at night, he must not get much sleep either.”

Flowey huffed, but otherwise didn’t reply. 

“And I’ve been texting that other skelly, the loud one I told you about. He seems really friendly.”

“Oh, so you’re finally making friends, then?” Flowey snarked.

You glared at him. “Yes,” you said. “I know how to make friends, Flowey.”

“Coulda fooled me, fucker.”

You sighed out of your nose, folding your arms at the bad-tempered flower. Sure, you didn’t have many friends – you told yourself it was because you were too focused on  _ his _ tasks – but you definitely had the social skills needed.

Yeah.

“Whatever,” you told Flowey. “There’s never a bad time to make new friends.”

You watched as Flowey’s face contorted into a weird grin. 

“If you can ever even call them friends.”

You turned to face him. “What do you mean…?”

Flowey’s grin just widened. “They’re probably just using you, you know. Everyone has a hidden agenda.”

“Shut the fuck up, Flowey!”

You slammed your hands on the counter in front of the evil flower. He looked up at you smugly, glad he finally got a reaction out of you.

You grimaced and pulled away, dropping your arms to your side. “Whatever.  _ He’s _ the only friend I need, anyway.”

Flowey narrowed his eyes at you, but you turned away from him. You headed toward your bedroom, leaving Flowey on the counter.

“H-hey!” he called after you. “Don’t leave me here! At least turn the tv on!”

You closed your bedroom door.

 

\---

 

* hey, Papyrus! whatcha up to?

 

* HELLO, HUMAN READER! I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE PLANS FOR MY FRIEND-PARTY.

 

* ooh, a friend party! that sounds interesting.

 

* YES, IT MOST DEFINITELY WILL BE INTERESTING. AND OF COURSE YOU ARE INVITED, READER!

 

* oh. well thank you! I will try to come :)

 

* YOU HAVE TO COME, READER! YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND IT IS A PARTY FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS. I CAN’T HAVE ANYONE NOT COME!

 

* okay, Papyrus. I’ll come.

 

* EXCELLENT! I WILL SEND YOU THE DETAILS WHEN I HAVE THEM ALL ARRANGED.

 

* thanks, dude.

\---

You took a deep breath, feeling yourself fill with nerves. A friend-party for friends, huh?

Will you really belong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ Moolikacow, on Tumblr and Twitter (and pretty much every other social media you can think of)


	5. Friendship, yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has another dream and meets up with Sans.  
> They become friends, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO two chapters in one day! Lucky us, I suppose.

**Darkness. Familiar darkness.**

**_He_ ** **had called you here again, and you felt the cold of wherever you were seep through your very being.**

**You felt** **_his_ ** **presence soothe your every anxiety and fear, and you heard** **_his_ ** **voice begin to speak, waving through the darkness.**

**“Reader…”** **_he_ ** **said your name. “My name… learn my name…”**

**“I’m trying,” you spoke into the nothingness.**

**“Find the ones who know… find them… find me…”**

**“Who?” you asked. You began running, seeking out the owner of the voice. “Who do I need to find? Who knows you?”**

**“Find them… find me… say my name…”**

**“G a s t e r---”**

 

You woke up screaming.

“I HAD IT, I HAD HIS NAME, WHY CAN’T I FUCKING REMEMBER IT?!”

“ _ Oh my god shut up I am going to kill you.” _

“FUCK OFF, FLOWEY.”

You threw yourself out of bed, practically running out of your room.

“Where are you going, you piece of-”

“Out!”

You grabbed a hoodie, forcing it over your head as you stumbled through your house to the front door. Slipping on your shoes, you ran outside, slamming the door behind you.

“ _ His _ name, find the ones who know… god dammit!” you were frustrated. There was someone else out there who knew who  _ he _ was. Did that mean that  _ he’s _ been communicating to others? 

Are you not as special to  _ him _ as you thought?

Your feet brought you to the park you had promised Sans you’d meet at if you were out at night again. The park was empty, just the silent playground surrounded by grass and bark. 

You sat down on a swing, hissing at the freezing chains as your hands connected with them. You swung your legs a bit, allowing yourself to swing freely.

You felt the familiar feeling of anxiety climb up into your chest, squeezing your heart. You closed your eyes and tried to just breathe. 

“Bad night?” a voice broke your thoughts.

“Ah-!” you jumped in surprise, almost falling off of your swing. You looked around to see Sans standing beside the swing next to you. “What the fuck, Sans, how do you  _ do _ that?” You hadn’t heard him approaching at all. You didn’t even sense his presence!

Sans just shrugged. “You were pretty caught up in your thoughts.” He said. “At least you weren’t talking to yourself this time.” his grin widened.

“Shut up,” you muttered good-naturedly. “How are you?” you asked.

Again, he shrugged. “Same old, same old.” He reached out to grab hold of the swing beside you, hefting himself onto it, despite it being too small for a monster of his size. “How ‘bout you, buddy? You seem pretty out of it tonight.”

You mimicked his action, shrugging your shoulders and kicking your feet against the bark beneath you. “I dunno, just a lot on my mind, I guess.”

“I know what you mean, buddy.”

You both sat in silence for a while, swinging lightly in the cold. 

“Do you have a brother?” you suddenly asked, Papyrus’s invitation coming to mind. You wondered if it was racist to assume the two skeleton monsters were related in some way.

Sans looked at you with surprise. “...Yeah,” he said slowly. “He’s pretty great. How’d you know?”

“Oh,” you started to laugh. “I didn’t know, I just wondered. I met another skeleton the other day, and wondered if you guys knew each other.”

Sans gave a loose smile. “Not all skeletons know each other, you know.”

“Oh shit, no, I didn’t mean-”

Sans laughed, knocking his head back. “I’m just joking, kid. Yeah, me and my bro are the only skeletons we know about, so that was probably him.” He looked at you closely. “You wouldn’t happen to be the human who fell in the parking lot?”

It was your turn to laugh. “Yeah, yeah, that was me.”

“You fall a lot.”

“Nice observation, Sherlock.”

Sans seemed a little confused at the term, but you were used to monsters not understanding human culture. He brushed passed it, though, and glanced down at your shoes. “If you actually tied your laces, you might not fall as often.”

“Stop attacking me about my laces! You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope. It’s dangerous.”

“And why would you care?” you rolled your eyes.

There was silence from your companion, and you glanced over at him. He was staring at you, the lights in his eyes seeming to stare directly through you. 

After that, there seemed to be a long, semi-awkward silence between you both. Neither of you spoke, and you continued swinging lightly as Sans’s eyes followed the sway of your shoelaces. 

You watched as your breath fogged up the cold air with every swing, letting your mind just kind of… shut off. You felt almost as if you were falling asleep, thankful that nothing was filling your mind with doubts or anxiety, or  _ him _ .

“So, you met Papyrus. He seemed to really like you.” Sans suddenly spoke up, jerking you away from the nothingness that was consuming your mind.

“Oh, yeah, well. He seems pretty cool,” you replied. “We’ve been texting.”

“Is that who he’s been texting? He hasn’t really told me much about his new friend, other than that you fell in the parking lot and that you were small.”

“I’m not small!” You dropped your feet to skid across the ground, stopping your swinging motion suddenly.

When you looked up into Sans’s face, he was grinning. “You’re pretty small, actually.”

“I am not! Just because you monsters are big, doesn’t mean I’m- ugh, I’m pretty average, I’ll let you know!”

Sans began laughing again, shoulders bouncing and eyes scrunching up. You couldn’t stop a smile from breaking out on your own face as well, and you joined his laughter with your own.

“So, Papyrus is throwing a ‘friend-party’, then?” you wiped the corner of your eye, calming down the jolting laughter in your body. 

“What?” this was obviously news to Sans.

“...oops.” you couldn’t smother your smile. “Guess you weren’t invited.”

Sans slouched down in his swing. “I’m sure he would have told eventually. Maybe even the day of, so that I can’t object.” 

You laughed again at that. “You don’t like parties?”

“Nah, I don’t mind them, I suppose.” he shifted in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position on the small swing, his large frame causing the chains to creak. “As long as I have a place to escape to in between interactions.” he huffed a laughed.

“Dude, same,” you reply, sitting up a little straighter. “Social interactions wipe me out.”

“We can hide from everyone together,” Sans suggested, glancing warily at you.

“That sounds pretty great, actually. I’m kind of looking forward to it.” you smiled at him. You heard his hesitations and knew how he must’ve felt, offering that suggestion. You didn’t want to hurt his feelings and object, and you honestly did think it sounded nice. It was like he was actually your friend.

 

\---

 

You and Sans talked for a long while, laughing and sharing stories, and generally just getting to know each other. When you both finally parted ways, you found yourself in a genuinely good mood, something you haven’t felt in… who knows how long, really. 

You grinned to yourself on your way home, thoughts of  _ him _ taking a backseat in your mind for the first time since you had started having  _ his _ dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ Moolikacow, on Tumblr and Twitter!


	6. More Flowey Dumbness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chap about Flowey bein' a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter! I was going to make it longer, but I didn't have the time! I promise the next chapter will be the FRIEND PARTY!!! We'll get to meet everyone! It'll be great.

**“They will be there… You will be with them… Find them… Find me… S A Y  M Y  N A M E.”**

 

Cold air brought you back into this world, coughing and sputtering. You sat up from your place on your couch, your hand going straight to your chest as you tried to regain your breath.

It was midday, – unusual for a dream from  _ him _ – but the sun was concealed by a multitude of dreary clouds. You shivered, wrapping your arms around yourself, and you realized that a window was open, allowing the cold air to invade your home. 

You stood up, groaning in the process, and made your way over to the window to shut it.

“Flowey,” you called. “who opened this window?” You knew very well who it was.

“I don’t know,” Flowey’s voice came from your bedroom. “why don’t you ask  _ him _ ?  _ He  _ seems to have all the answers, doesn’t  _ he _ ?”

“Flowey, you little shit.” you muttered under your breath.

You headed toward your bedroom, following the sound of Flowey’s continued taunting.

“Why do you ask who opened the fucking window when you  _ know _ there’s only two people in this fucking house?” 

You entered the room with a push of the door, and your eyes landed on Flowey, who had your phone in his viney tendrils. He looked up with surprise in his eyes, apparently unaware that you had been coming.

“What are you doing?” You asked, voice raised in concern. You rushed forward, reaching for your phone.

“Nothing!” he shouted, much like a child, and moved his green limbs away from you.

You flung yourself towards his vines. “Give me my phone!” 

“No!” More vines emerged from his pot, and they wrapped around your legs, trying to stop you. You kicked and struggled, still reaching for your phone he held away from you.

“Give… me…!” you stretched your arm as far as you could.

You were almost there…

You almost had it…!

Just a little more!

Flowey moved your phone just out of reach of your grasping fingers.

You turned your head to glare at his smug, little face.

“You fucking TROLL!” You struggled harder.

Flowey cackled, bringing your phone closer to his potted form, looking at the screen again. “Idiot,” he called you. “You have your little  _ party _ tonight, don’t you?” you could see the look of pure evil on his face.

“What are you doing?” your eyes widened.

“Oh, just sending your little buddy Papyrus a message…”

“NO!” you shouted. You squirmed even more, and even resorted to biting a few of his vines. He didn’t seem to notice.

“Looks like you won’t be invited to his friend-party after all,” Flowey mocked. 

“Mother fucker, what did you say to him?!”

Suddenly you were dropped flat on the floor. Flowey’s vines retreated back into his pot, discarding your phone onto the floor as well. You recovered quickly, looking up at Flowey on your bed. He had the most innocent look on his face, you would have thought nothing had transpired, if you were any more  _ stupid _ .

You scrambled to grab your phone, taking it in your hands and holding it close to you as if Flowey might try to take it again. You looked at the screen.

Your eyes widened in horror.

“YOU TOLD HIM THAT I DON’T LIKE SPAGHETTI?!”

Your fingers flew on the screen as you tried to fix Flowey’s damage.

“That’s not all I told him…” 

You could practically  _ hear _ his smirk above you.

“What-” You sent a quick message, – *Hey it’s Reader I didn’t send any of those messages THEY WEREN’T ME! – before scrolling up more to read the rest of the messages Flowey had sent.

Apparently they had been texting back and forth for a while. Flowey had been pretending to be you, saying awful things to Papyrus. He said that you didn’t want to be friends, that you didn’t like spaghetti, that you weren’t coming to his party…

And that you were going to kill him and everyone he loved.

“Oh god, Flowey…” You sat on the floor, determined to fix this.

 

Reader

* hey its Reader i didnt send any of those messages THEY WERENT ME!

 

Reader

* I promise Papyrus those weren’t me! My roommate stole my phone and said all those awful things!

 

Reader

* I will definitely be at your party and I LOVE SPAGHETTI!

 

Papyrus

* READER? WERE THOSE MESSAGES REALLY NOT SENT BY YOU?

 

Reader

* NO THEY WERE NOT

 

Papyrus

* I THOUGHT SO! NO ONE CAN FOOL THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I COULD TELL IT WAS FAKE BECAUSE NO ONE CAN NOT LIKE SPAGHETTI!

 

You sighed in relief. You continued texting Papyrus, reassuring him that all the things Flowey had said were untrue. As you were texting, you looked up at Flowey. 

“You’re a dick.” you said.

“You’re an idiot.” he responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ Moolikacow on Tumblr and Twitter!


	7. FRIEND PARTY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the friend party!!!!! Things happen!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Finally, the long awaited friend party! Things will start to pick up after this (hopefully) but I'll probably keep using the "Flowey is a dick" trope for filler chapters, if I don't have a lot of time to write. I don't have a consistent uploading schedule right now, and for that, I apologize, but life be busy, y'all.

This was it. The long awaited arrival of the day of the friend party.

You had found out that Sans and Papyrus didn’t live too far from you, which made sense, seeing how often you and Sans met up. You had walked to their house, the place of the party, and though you were questioning your reasoning earlier, now you were glad you had chosen to walk instead of drive.

Parked cars lined the streets leading up to the house, every curb space was taken by a vehicle of come sort. The house itself was two stories, and you could already hear music and chatter coming from inside.

You stood on the sidewalk in front of the house, trying to gain the courage to go inside. The front door was wide open, guests apparently welcome to come in as they please. You could see both humans and monsters even from your limited sight into the house.

You took a deep breath.

_ He _ said that you could find the ones who know  _ him _ at this party. Right? Sometimes the dreams  _ he _ sent you were so vague, it took you a while to figure out what he was telling you. But this… This was obvious, wasn’t it?  _ He _ said they’d be here. You just need to find them.

You walked up the driveway to the house. You headed in, greeted by the sounds of people enjoying themselves. Humans and monsters filled the house, drinks in their hands – or claws, or tentacles, or whatever – chatting, and eating, and some even dancing. You made your way through the crowd, looking for either of the two skeletons who had invited you.

You didn’t recognize anyone here, and you were beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“How many friends does Papyrus even  _ have _ ?” you asked yourself. There was so much ambient noise, you knew no one would hear you, even if you did speak at a normal volume.

You continued your way through the house, dodging the rowdy party-goers as they almost bumped into you. You were getting lost in the sea of bodies as you glanced around, still looking for the skeletons. 

Finally, you heard him. Your saving grace.

Papyrus’s voice flowed over the mass of people, and you tried to follow it. You made your way around everyone, ducking and dodging until you found yourself in the kitchen.

You saw Papyrus surrounded by monsters and humans, all grinning and laughing at something he had said.

“AND SO, DESPITE HIS LAZINESS, MY BROTHER DID INDEED DO AS I SAID, AND HE KNOCKED THE SAND CASTLE RIGHT TO THE GROUND! EVEN THOUGH IT WAS MORE OF A FLOPPING MOTION WITH HIS ENTIRE BODY.” 

The crowd around him hooted with genuine laughter. Apparently, the antics of the two skelebros were too much for the drunk little bunny monster who had tipped over entirely onto the floor with a squeal.

It was still laughing, though, so you assumed it was okay.

“Papyrus!” you called out, over the heads of everyone in the kitchen. Papyrus looked up, having heard his name, and his grin grew wider as soon as he caught sight of you.

“AH, READER! YOU MADE IT! I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY THAT YOU HAD BECOME LOST!” Papyrus made his way to you, easily brushing past his guests who were all heads below him.

“Well, I walked here, so it took me a little longer– auGH!” As you had been replying, Papyrus swiftly scooped you into his arms in a tight bearhug. You flailed your limbs uselessly, wheezing as the air was crushed out of your lungs.

“NO WORRIES, HUMAN-READER. I AM JUST GLAD THAT YOU ARE HERE NOW!” he squeezed you tighter, swinging you back and forth before placing you back on the ground.

You leaned on him as you tried to suck in the air you had lost, wheezing and coughing. “Geez, big guy, can we agree on no more squeezing? Ouch…” you rubbed your ribcage.

“I AM SORRY READER, I JUST GET SO EXCITED SEEING ALL MY FRIENDS HERE IN ONE PLACE, I FORGET HOW FRAGILE HUMANS ARE!”

You smiled up at him. “It’s a’ight, just… give me time to catch my br–” Once again you were cut off and caught off guard as Papyrus gripped you by your wrist and pulled you into the crowd once more.

“I WILL INTRODUCE YOU TO MY DEAREST FRIENDS, READER! THEY ARE ALL OUTSIDE ON THE TERRACE!”

You were practically dragged along, stumbling behind Papyrus through the sea of people, trying to catch your feet up with the rest of your body. Eventually, you made it outdoors, to their back yard, and Papyrus suddenly stopped.

You crashed right into the back of his legs.

“FRIENDS, MY NEWEST FRIEND READER THE HUMAN HAS FINALLY JOINED US. I MUST INTRODUCE YOU ALL AT ONCE!”

Papyrus tugged on your wrist, pulling you to the front of him. When your eyes focused again, – being tugged around like that was making your head hurt – you saw a group of monsters and one human. Sans was nowhere to be seen, though.

Papyrus then began to introduce each of them, going so fast you barely had time to register any of it.

“THIS IS UNDYNE,” a massive, blue scaled fish-lady flexed when he gestured to her. She had a bright red ponytail pulled to the back of her head, and while one eye was hidden behind a patch, her other one glinted dangerously. “SHE WAS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD IN THE UNDERGROUND, AND IS STILL THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD ON THE ABOVEGROUND! SHE TRAINED ME IN EVERYTHING I KNOW.

“NEXT TO HER IS ALPHYS,” your eyes left the bulging muscles of Undyne, shifting downward to land on a yellow scaled dinosaur-looking monster. She hid nervously halfway behind Undyne, tugging at the dress she was wearing. Black rimmed glasses hugged the tip of her snout. “SHE WAS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST, AND NOW WORKS IN A HUMAN LAB! SHE LOVES HUMANS! YOU ARE HUMAN! I BELIEVE YOU TWO WILL GET ALONG GREAT! SHE IS ALSO UNDYNE’S GIRLFRIEND.

“OVER HERE IS FRISK!” Papyrus gestured to the only human in the midst of them all, other than you. They wore an adorable floral printed dress and looked to be about thirteen in age, though it was hard to tell, as the boxy brown bangs over their forehead gave them a younger appearance. They smiled and waved at you. “SHE IS THE AMBASSADOR OF MONSTERS, AND ALSO THE REASON WE GOT OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND IN THE FIRST PLACE! SHE IS GENDER-FLUID, HUMAN, AND RIGHT NOW SHE PREFERS TO BE CALLED A ‘SHE’.”

Frisk nodded, still smiling up at you. You nodded back. You knew about different genders. You yourself were non-binary. 

Papyrus continued with the introductions. It seemed there were only a few more monsters to meet. Your mind was already reeling with the information.

“AND OVER HERE WE HAVE THE KING AND QUEEN OF MONSTERS,” The last two monsters were larger than life, it seemed, slightly taller than Papyrus even. They seemed to be anthropomorphic creatures, with white fur and horns. They had large ears that cascaded down the sides of their heads, though the male one – the king – seemed to have blonde hair covering his head and leading down into a bushy beard. They both smiled at you. “THEY ARE NAMED ASGORE AND TORIEL, AND ARE ALSO FRISK’S PARENTS. I’M SO GLAD I COULD INTRODUCE YOU TO ALL OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!”

Now done with the introductions of his friends, he placed a hand on your head. “EVERYONE, THIS IS READER, THEY ARE A HUMAN I HAD FOUND, FALLEN IN THE PARKING LOT OF THE SUPERMARKET, AND I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO HELP AND BEFRIEND THEM. PLEASE TREAT THEM NICELY, AS THEY HAVE BEEN INVITED TO MY FRIEND PARTY.”

You smiled politely at everyone, unsure of what to say. “Hi,” you finally settled on.

Frisk suddenly pounced forward, taking your hand in hers. “It’s so nice to meet you! I’m sure we can be friends, too, just like you and Papyrus!” she bobbed up and down on her toes, looking up at you excitedly. 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” you replied, watching her bounce.

“Frisk, dear, don’t pressure Reader. I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to be your friend when they feel ready.” Toriel had spoken up, coming forward and placing a massive paw on Frisk’s shoulder. She smiled down at you. “Welcome, Reader, to our group of friends, I’m sure you will be quite comfortable here. Have you had anything to drink?”

“Uh, no, I haven’t. I pretty much just got here.”

Toriel looked to Papyrus disapprovingly. “Where is your hostmanship, Papyrus? Offer your new friend a drink.”

“OH OF COURSE, HOW COULD I FORGET MY MANNERS?!” Papyrus practically jumped on the spot. “DO NOT WORRY, READER, I SHALL GET YOU A BEVERAGE! WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DRINK? NO WAIT, DON’T ANSWER THAT! I KNOW WHAT YOU SHALL ENJOY! NYEH HEH HEH!” and off he went, sprinting into the house and through the crowds of people like it was nothing. 

You gave a bewildered look to Toriel. She merely chuckled, shaking her head ever so slightly. “Worry not, dear, I can fetch you something if you would like.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay! I’ll get something later,” you quickly responded. You didn’t want any of them to go out of your way for you. You opened your mouth to continue with polite conversation when you were interrupted.

“ _ Hey, punk!” _

You turned to see Undyne stalking forward. You gulped. “Yes?” you looked up at her.

“So you’re the new meat Papyrus has been talking about, huh?” she glared down intimidatingly at you.

“Uh,” you sputtered.

“Well it’s nice ta meet ya!” she grabbed your hand and shook it violently, and you almost let out a groan of pain. “It’s crazy how many friends Papyrus has managed to make!” the fish-lady continued.

“Y-yeah,” you pulled your arm away from her, trying not to wince. “It all kinda happened by accident, I think.”

“Nah, Papy doesn’t make friends on accident. He can probably smell someone he hasn’t befriended from a mile away!” she threw her head back and laughed wholeheartedly. 

You forced a smile and chuckle. You weren’t sure what to say to these people. They didn’t give you much room for obvious responses.

You continued being bombarded with strange conversation from Undyne and the others, with rarely an opportunity for escape.

Suddenly, you felt a presence by your side.

“Hey, I see you made it.”

You shouted in surprise and jumped away from the voice. Your eyes landed on Sans’s grinning face. “Sans!” you berated him.

He just shrugged loosely. “Hey, kid.”

“I didn’t even hear you coming!” you were still uncertain how he always seemed to appear next to you without alerting you to his presence.

Undyne scoffed. “No one hears Sans coming, it’s like his only skill.”

Sans gave a placating nod in Undyne’s direction before addressing the rest of the group. “Sorry for  _ crashing your party _ , but I haven’t seen Reader in a while. I’d like to catch up with them.” he gave you a subtle wink.

He was trying to get you out of this! You silently praised Sans for showing up just in time.

Frisk was suddenly attached to his arm, though, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “But Sans! We just met them! I want to hang out with them more!”

Sans lifted his arm, bringing Frisk up with it, who giggled. “You’ll have plenty of time to  _ hang out _ with Reader later, okay, buddy? But right now, I think we both need some time to just  _ swing low _ for a bit.” He swung his arm steadily back and forth, causing Frisk’s dangling feet to sway side to side. She giggled uncontrollably.

Frisk finally relented, allowing Sans to plop her back onto her feet and hugged him. She hugged you next, squeezing at tightly as she could. You did your best to not look awkward as you hugged her back.

Sans lead you away from his group of friends, his skeletal fingers gripping your upper arm lightly as you both swerved your way through the party until you reached the bottom of the stairs. You both climbed the steps silently, Sans’s hand dropping away from you now that you were out of the crowd.

It seemed silent upstairs. Everyone at the party was downstairs. You guessed Sans and Papyrus didn’t want anyone intruding up here, and everyone just respected their decision.

“My room’s over here,” Sans spoke up, gesturing to a closed door. He opened it and allowed you to enter first. “You seemed like you needed a little saving back there.” he continued.

“Yeah,” you said, stepping into his room. It wasn’t very clean, and you weren’t sure where you should go.

Sans closed the door and turned to you. “Feel free to sit on the bed. I tried to clean up before the party, but…” he gestured to the mess on the floor. “I didn’t get very far.”

“It’s fine,” you shrugged and walked to his bed. You sat down on the edge of it, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. 

Sans, however, just flopped right down onto the bed, jolting you almost onto the floor. You jokingly glared at him, settling yourself back into place after regaining your balance.

“Thanks for rescuing me. Not that your friends aren’t cool! I just…” you searched for the words; you didn’t want to offend him.

“Nah, I get it,” he said, turning his head to face you. “Like we talked about: social interactions wipe you out.”

You nodded. “Yeah,” you looked down at your hands in your lap. You weren’t sure why, but it felt a little awkward being in Sans’s room. You two had been getting together almost every night since you met, but you still didn’t know exactly how to talk to him.

Your mind wandered to  _ his _ words. There was someone here who knew who _he_ was… 

“Hey, Sans. Why do you go out at night?” you asked suddenly. You realized that this subject had never come up between you two. When you were both out at night, neither of you really wanted to talk about why at the time.

“Can’t sleep.” he shrugged as best he could while laying on his stomach.

“Why?” you asked.

“Just cuz.”

You figured if he  _ was _ having strange dreams, he probably didn’t want to talk about them… You know you didn’t.

“I don’t sleep much, either, as you can… probably tell,” you huffed an awkward laugh.

Sans didn’t respond.

“I have a lot of strange dreams.”

“Mm, that’s nice.”

“Sans.”

“Mhm,”

“Sans.”

“Five more minutes.”

“Oh my god, Sans, wake up.” You reached over and shoved at his shoulder, trying to jostle him. Unfortunately, with his size and your angle, you didn’t really accomplish much.

“Saaaans!” You turned to crawl onto your knees on the bed, using your new angle to get better leverage to shake him. “You stupid skeleton, you have guests, you shouldn’t be sleeping!”

“Not my guests,” he muttered. His face was smooshed into the bed covers, but you could just see his stupid grin peeking out as he turned his head to speak. 

“You’re not even asleep!” you accused him. “You’re just being an ass!”

“Hey now,” he finally looked up at you and began turning over onto his back. “Skeletons don’t have asses.”

You groaned in response, shaking your head at Sans as he grinned up at you, folding his arms behind his head.

“Sorry,” he said, eyes shining at you. “What are your dreams about?” he must’ve felt bad that he had interrupted you before.

“Oh,” you couldn’t make eye contact. Now that you were here, actually about to tell someone of your dreams – other than Flowey, fuck him – you weren’t sure if you actually wanted to. What if Sans thought you were crazy? How else were you supposed to explain your dreams other than ‘oh you know, there’s this guy trapped in the void and I don’t know who he is but he tells me to do things and I do them, by the way, do you happen to know his name?’

That’s crazy.

“Just… weird things. Silly things. Nothing substantial.” you laughed awkwardly.

Sans stared at you. Fuck, he can tell you’re lying, can’t he?

“Okay,” he said.

…

You both sat in silence.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about your dreams, I get it.” Sans finally continued, and you looked into his face. He seemed sincere. “Dreams can do some fucked up things to your mind, I know. That’s why I go out at night, too.”

You looked into his face, a somber feeling drifting over you. 

“Thanks,” you said quietly, looking away.

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ Moolikacow on Tumblr and Twitter!


	8. Oh sh--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets yelled at by someone who doesn't exist anymore and then they scare Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho, boy. I really wish I could say I had a proper schedule for uploading, but I'm sorry guys! I have work and other life stuff to attend to. Also, Breath of the Wild has kind of taken over my life. But I'll try to give you guys updates every few days!

The party continued downstairs, and all the while you and Sans talked in his room. As time went on, you became comfortable enough to lean back on the bed next to him, laughing and talking like you did on the nights when you met up. 

In the back of your mind, you knew you should be looking for the ones who knew  _ him _ , but you just couldn’t bring yourself to leave Sans and go back downstairs to face the crowds of people again. 

You still thought that maybe Sans was who you were looking for anyway. 

It couldn’t just be a coincidence that you both didn’t sleep well and had weird dreams and went out at the same time at night, right?

You entertained the idea that  _ he _ had brought you two together, but you still were too afraid to ask Sans.

What if he had no idea what you were talking about?

What if he thought you were crazy?

You ignored your fears for the time being, and instead laughed at Sans’s stories and jokes. He had a wonderful storytelling voice, you’ve begun to realize. His timing, his phrasing, it was just all so… soothing…

You fell asleep.

**“You have him, Reader. He’s here. He’s here. HE’S HERE.”**

**You gasped, feeling a sudden cold air enter your lungs. “What do you mean?” you forced yourself to ask.**

**“Be careful, Reader… He is dangerous… He knows my name…”**

**“Wait!” you could feel** **_his_ ** **presence leaving you. You needed to know more! Who was** **_he_ ** **talking about?**

**“Say… My… Name…”**

**“Wait-!”**

“Reader!”

You jolted awake, a cold sweat covering your body. You heaved for breath, holding your stomach as you breathed. Your eyes were wide, and you glanced at Sans who was sitting up next to you, a worried look on his face.

“Are you okay? You fell asleep.” His voice was forcibly calm, like he was trying to stay chill for your sake.

“Yeah,” you breathed out. You brought a hand up to your head, pressing the palm of it into your eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep…”

Sans watched you for a moment, obviously unsure of what to do. “Didn’t mean to bore you to sleep with all my talking.”

“No, no! It wasn’t that!” you hurried to reassure him. “I guess I’m just tired, like always.” You pushed yourself into a better sitting position, unconsciously forcing your body away from Sans.

Sans frowned. “Did you have a nightmare?”

You hesitated, but then shook your head. “N-no, nothing like that. Just the weird dreams I’ve been having, you know?”

Sans watched you, but you didn’t look at him. You felt stuck. Too hot, after the cold that surrounds  _ him _ .

“I need some air,” you said, getting up off the bed. You headed for the door.

“Reader,” Sans started to say, but you left the room before he could finish.

You hurried down the stairs, the sound of the still-going party was too loud in your ears. You maneuvered through the crowds, ears ringing and eyes not really focusing on what was around you. You bumped into several people, but none of them really seemed to notice.

You reached the front door and walked out, taking a deep breath of air. 

“Oh god,” you spoke as you breathed out, and you stretched your arms above your head.

You should just go home now. Just leave. Sans will tell Papyrus some story about why you left and everything would be fine. You should just go.

You started walking down the driveway, the music from the party still beating in your ears.

You barely made it halfway to the sidewalk when your vision went black.

**“READER, YOU FOOL. GO BACK. FIND THEM. FIND ME. LEARN MY NAME.”**

“F-fuck!” Your vision came back in a flash, and you stumbled. You caught your balance by swinging your arms, and you stood stalk still for a moment. “What the fuck was that-”

Your vision blurred out for a moment and static filled your mind. You could still see the street, and the sidewalk, and the many cars lined up along it, though they seemed darker and paler at the same time. They seemed to glitch, like in a video game, and you could feel  _ his _ presence inside you.

**“LEARN MY NAME. SAY MY NAME. DO YOU NOT WISH TO HELP ME IN MY JOURNEY?”**

“I’m trying to help-!” you barely whispered the words. You felt your body turn back to the house; felt your feet begin to walk back up the driveway. You couldn’t hear the party anymore.

You swallowed hard as you felt  _ his _ presence leave you once more, and your vision returned to normal. The sounds of the party came back louder than ever, though the blood in your ears drowned it out. You breathed heavily, no doubt seeming panicked to anyone looking, and you tried your best to force yourself to calm down.

You walked back into the house, glancing around at all the party-goers. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and you slowly made your way through the crowds. 

“R-Reader!” a voice caught your attention and you turned around to see Alphys, the little yellow monster you had been introduced to earlier in the day. 

“Hey,” you said as she came close. You had to kind of yell in order to be heard over the noise of the party.

“A-are you alright? I saw you rush out th- the door,” the little monster rung her hands as though she was nervous talking to  _ you _ , of all people.

“Oh, uh, yeah!” you smiled at her. “I just needed some air, is all.”

Alphys nodded. “Y-yeah, I get that. Social gatherings are kind of difficult for me, too.” she gave you an awkward smile.

Something sharp seemed to stab you from inside your own head. You could feel  _ his _ presence again. 

“Hey,” you said to Alphys. “You mind going outside to have a conversation?”

She glanced around and laughed nervously. “O-oh, with me? Sure, I-I’d love to!”

You forced a grin onto your face. “Sweet, let’s go out this way.” you lead her out the back door, back onto the terrace where you had met. No one was out here anymore, and the noise from inside was somewhat lessened out here.

The two of you made yourselves comfortable on the sofa and chairs placed around an inactive firepit. 

“S-so what did you want to talk about, then?” Alphys asked, eyes bright, despite her still-evident anxiety.

Your head hurt, and as sweet as Alphys was, you really didn’t want to settle on pleasantries. “You’re a scientist, right?” you asked.

Alphys seemed somewhat taken aback, but nodded. “Y-yes! I’ve been working as a scientist for many years, back in th– the underground! Now I work in a lab up here!” she seemed happy enough talking about her work.

“So,” you thought for a moment. How should you word this? “Have you ever come across something called the ‘void’ in your studies?”

Alphys’s face immediately dropped. “O-oh, oh no…” she muttered, glancing away from you.

You took that as a yes. “So you have?” you leaned in a bit. “You know about it?”

Alphys rung her hands in her lap. “Y-yes, I know about the void…”

“Do you know about anyone trapped in there?”

Alphys’s eyes grew wide. “W-what are you getting at, Reader?” she asked.

You gave her your best pleading look. “Alphys, you’ve got to help me. There’s someone trapped in the void and I’ve been trying to help them out. I just don’t have all of the information I need, and you might be able to help!”

She glanced around, sweat beading at her temples. “I- I-,”

“Do you know who’s trapped there?”

She looked at you, fear in her eyes. “Yes,” she said.

“Can you tell me who they are? What _his_ name is?”

Alphys violently began to shake her head. “N-no, Reader! I- I don’t think I should! If I were you, I- I’d just forget about _him_ all together!”

You sat back, surprised by her response. She seemed… afraid to talk about  _ him _ ? Why doesn’t she want to help  _ him _ ?

“Alphys, I can’t just forget about this, I need to know who  _ he _ is! I need  _ his _ name!”

Alphys continued shaking her head, faster now. “No, no, no, no! I- I can’t! I can’t say _his_ name!” She began to stand up. 

“Alphys,”

“Reader!”

The two of you stared at each other, both of your eyes filled with uncertainty. Hers, because she didn’t know how you knew of  _ him _ or why you would try to help  _ him _ , and yours because you couldn’t figure out why she seemed so afraid of  _ him _ or why she  _ wouldn’t _ want to help  _ him _ .

“I-I’m going now,” she finally said, turning to go back inside.

You didn’t stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ Moolikacow on Tumblr and Twitter!


	9. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader accidentally rejects Sans.
> 
> To be fair, he wasn't very obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I can't stop laughing at all the things you guys are saying, both in the comments and on Tumblr. There's so many things you guys THINK are happening, or going to happen, but I guess you'll all just be surprised when it doesn't go the way you guys thought. I can't wait.

It was nearing three in the morning when the last few stragglers were leaving the party. You were completely wiped out. After that talk with Alphys, you decided to go home, but Papyrus had stopped you, and you couldn’t leave with him staring at you with his big puppydog eyes.

You stayed for the whole party, meeting more of Papyrus’s friends and playing with Frisk. You had listened to her stories about the undergound attentively, interested in all she had to tell you. You learned a lot about her friends, and you laughed as they sometimes joined in with the storytelling, giving details that Frisk had either forgotten or purposely left out.

You hadn’t seen Sans since you left his room earlier, and you wondered in the back of your mind if you should search for him. You thought you should probably apologize for running out like that, but now that it was time to leave and you still hadn’t seen him, you worried that you might not get the chance to.

“WELL, HUMAN READER, I AM SO VERY PLEASED THAT YOU MADE IT TO MY FRIEND PARTY!” Papyrus patted you on the shoulder, buckling your knees. “YOU ARE WELCOME TO MY HOME ANY TIME!”

“Thanks, Papyrus,” you smiled tiredly up at him. “This was fun. Thanks for inviting me.”

“OF COURSE, READER! YOU ARE MY FRIEND, I WOULD NEVER CONSIDER NOT INVITING ONE OF MY FRIENDS!”

You grinned up at him and then waved at the few remaining monsters – Undyne, Alphys and the king and queen – and Frisk, who were all staying the night with Papyrus and Sans. “Alright, everyone. It was nice meeting all of you. I’m heading out now!”

Everyone said their goodbyes to you, and you turned to leave.

… only to be confronted by Sans, blocking the door. You startled back, surprised.

“Didn’t you say you walked here?” Sans asked. He didn’t even comment on how he’d been missing for the entire party.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I walked. Why?” You tilted your head at him, trying to sound casual and not at all still startled at his sudden appearance.

“You shouldn’t be walking home all alone this late at night. I’ll walk with you,” Sans didn’t give you any choice, turning and walking out, expecting you to follow.

“EXCELLENT IDEA, BROTHER. READER WILL FEEL MUCH SAFER WITH SOMEONE.”

You glanced at Papyrus, but didn’t bother telling him that you couldn’t care less about walking home alone. You waved at the others one more time and then followed Sans out the door.

You made your way down to the sidewalk where he was waiting for you, and without a word, you both fell into step, heading toward your house.

“That was bull shit, Sans, and you know it. I walk alone at night all the time.”

Sans just shrugged.

You furrowed your eyebrows at him. Was he upset at you?

“I’m sorry for running out on you earlier. I get kinda weird after I have a dream…” you tried to go for a casual approach, but you weren’t sure that it didn’t sound forced. 

Sans just shrugged again.

You looked at him, waiting for more of a response.

Finally, he gave you one. “Are you okay, Reader? You seemed really panicked earlier,” his eyes looked in your direction, but he stayed facing forward. “You know, if you ever need to talk, I’m here. I have nightmares a lot, too. I understand.”

You immediately shook your head. “No, you don’t understand, Sans. You can’t. I don’t have nightmares.”

You weren’t making eye contact, but you could feel Sans’s gaze on you. He didn’t believe you.

Your mind suddenly went back to what  _ he _ said in your dream earlier. Be careful? Sans is dangerous?

Sans must not be who you were supposed to find and talk to about  _ him _ . It had to be Alphys. She already told you that she knew! Sans wasn’t going to help you with  _ his _ plan. Might as well back out now, while you have the chance.

“Listen, Sans, I don’t need your help with anything. I appreciate your friendship, but you don’t need to go out of your way for me for any reason.”

“Whoa, that was quite the leap,” Sans’s eyes widened. “I’m not trying to do anything more than a friend would do, I just want you to know that maybe I can relate to you. I mean, we already have a lot in common.”

You paused in your steps, and Sans stopped a few steps ahead of you. He turned to face you. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” you said, trying not to look pitiful as you did. “I appreciate it, I really do. I just don’t really want to talk about my dreams, is all,” not to Sans, at least. You made a mental note to get Alphys’s contact information. Maybe you could convince her to go out with you some time, and you could explain your situation better.

“That’s no problem, buddy. I won’t force you to tell me anything you don’t want to. Just know that I’m here if you need me.” 

You nodded and started walking again, Sans in step beside you. You reached your house not too much later, and you paused again at the door.

“Thanks for everything Sans,” you couldn’t bring yourself to smile. 

“Sure thing,” his eye-lights seemed to glance down your body.

“Well, goodnight-”

“Mind if I come in?”

You stared at Sans. You weren’t expecting that request. “Uh, my roommate doesn’t really like guests… He’s probably already mad that I’m home so late.”

Sans blinked and took a step back. “Oh, uh, sorry. I’ll just go then,” he turned away from you.

“Oh, wait, before you go!” you reached out to take hold of his arm. “Can I get Alphys’s number from you?”

Sans stared at you with an expression you couldn’t understand. 

“Uh,” he started. “She has a girlfriend, you know that, right?”

You blinked. “Yeah, I know. Why?”

Sans continued staring at you. “...Why do you want her number?”

“So that I can text her?” you couldn’t understand what he was getting at.

There was a pause.

Sans reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. You took yours out and copied her number into your contacts as he read it aloud. “Thanks,” you said.

“...Sure,” he replied.

“Well, goodnight!” you stepped into your house, closing the door behind you when Sans didn’t reply.

That skeleton sure is weird.

 

\---

 

Sans stood on your doorstep for a few moments before turning to leave. He’d never been rejected in such a way, before. 

He shuffled down the street for a while, hands in his pockets as he thought about you. 

That human sure is weird.

With that thought, he disappeared from sight, leaving the streets as empty as they were the first time he met you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @ Moolikacow!


	10. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a dream and Flowey is a dick. Basically what everyone expects from this story by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of this chapter while on the toilet.
> 
> Take that fact and do with it as you please.

**Darkness engulfed your entire body, cold air seeped into your lungs and stung your eyes. You flailed your limbs in the vast emptiness, trying to find some kind of purchase, but instead, you felt your body drift slowly through the void.**

**“Reader…”** **_his_ ** **voice was loud and clear. “What are you doing? Reader, learn my name…”**

**“I’m trying!” you struggled against the flow of time around you, reaching out toward** **_his_ ** **presence.**

**“Not hard enough…”** **_his_ ** **words hit you hard, and you felt your soul drop.**

**“N-no, I am trying! I’m trying to learn your name! I’ll get it, I just need more time!” you pleaded with the voice.**

**“So much time wasted…”**

**_His_ ** **voice drifted further away from you.**

**“So little time left…”**

**You felt yourself being pulled through the darkness.**

**“So many errors to fix…”**

**Dark black tendrils of void began wrapping around your body, tethering your flailing limbs and silencing your screams as you were dragged downward into the depths of** **_his_ ** **home.**

You woke up gasping for breath. Your hands went to your neck, feeling a strange object wrapping around it. You pulled it away from you, thrashing your body in order to escape. 

“Shut up, shut up,  _ shut up! _ _”_ You heard Flowey’s voice come from somewhere in your room. “Stop screaming, I am  _ trying to sleep, _ here!”

You finally pulled his vine away from you, sucking in deep breaths of air as you threw his green limb away. He pulled it back into his pot on your desk, glaring at you.

You glared back, tenfold.

“Stop. Trying. To kill me!” You kicked your legs in his direction. You rubbed at your neck where he had been choking you, apparently trying to silence your screams.

“Stop waking me up at godawful hours in the night!” Flowey hissed at you. “Besides, I wasn’t  _ actually _ trying to kill you.”

“Like fuck you weren’t,” you glared at him. “You can’t just, I dunno, wake me up gently?” you swung your legs over the side of your bed and closed your eyes, willing your mind to cooperate. You couldn’t think clearly after the dream.

“Oh, yeah,” Flowey scoffed. “Just rock you gently so that you can go back to screaming in your sleep again. What could  _ possibly _ be going on in your head, you crazy bitch?”

You took a deep breath and pushed yourself onto your feet. “Just- shut up, Flowey.”

Flowey watched as you made your way to the door. “Oh, going out again? Going to meet up with that skeleton so-called ‘friend’ of yours?”

“Dunno,” you offered as you pulled a jacket on. For some reason, you were freezing, almost as if the cold from your dream hadn’t disappeared.

Flowey settled down in his pot. “Don’t be surprised when he turns around and hurts you, human. No one is truly ever good. You know that well enough.” he smirked at you through the dimness of your room.

You met his eyes with a glare and turned to leave.

You exited your house, shoes untied once again, and huddled into your jacket. It was so much colder than it had been the past few weeks. You began your trek down the sidewalk, headed toward the park, hoping that Sans would be there.

He always seemed to show up just after you, almost as if he’d been waiting.

Arriving at the park, you gave a quick glance around, noting that no one was present. You sat on one of the swings, but you didn’t kick your legs to move the seat. Instead, you just hung there, staring down at the bark underneath your dangling feet.

You needed to try harder to help  _ him .  He _ needed your help and all you were doing was… was… messing around! Ever since you met Sans, you felt like you’d been distracted from  _ his _ work.

You’d already done  _ so much _ for  _ him _ _._ You’d moved houses, adopted Flowey into your home, you’d even done the more questionable things like allowed Flowey to see your soul. You’d done  _ everything he’d asked of you _ _,_ but for some reason, lately you were lacking in the dependability  _ he _ had come to expect from you.

You were the only one who could help _him._

You needed to try harder.

You also really needed a hug right now, and you looked up, searching for Sans.

Nothing. The park was empty.

You looked back down.

It had been about a week since the friend-party, and you still hadn’t set up a date to meet with Alphys. You knew she knew who  _ he _ was, and she probably knew more about the void and  _ his _ situation. You just needed to explain everything that had happened so far, get her to understand what you were doing, and she could tell you  _ his _ name.

You sighed and blinked your eyes, realizing that you had been zoning out on the swing for a little while now. You looked up, still hopeful that maybe Sans would be here, but he still wasn’t.

You shifted your body down, off of the swing and onto the bark underneath. You slumped down, pulling your jacket tighter around your body. You could feel your eyes sting with both tiredness and the cold, but you didn’t feel ready to head back home just yet. 

You closed your eyes.

You thought of Sans.

You fell asleep, and didn’t dream anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @ Moolikacow!


	11. I thought Sans was supposed to make puns?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is stupid, Undyne is great, Alphys is determined, and Reader is, like, really confused. About everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would just like to apologize for the first part of this chapter. I was delirious with lack of food, and when I read it back again I was like "what the fuck is this shit" but I couldn't make myself delete any of it. So. I am genuinely sorry for it.
> 
> Second, uh... oh geez... Thank you all so much for your sweet comments!! I get a fluttery feeling whenever I see that my fic has a new comment! I really appreciate you guys a lot.

It’s been a while since you’ve seen Sans. Almost a week, actually, and even though it really shouldn’t bother you, it does. After seeing him every day for weeks, it’s a pretty sudden disappearance, and it has you somewhat worried.

You did, however, set up a lunch date with Alphys and Undyne, which you were currently preparing for.

You agreed to meet with them at a monster run café called  _ Little Miss Muffet’s _ . You’ve been there a handful of times and it was amazing every time you went, so you had no anxieties about that.

No, your anxieties lay with the fact that you needed to discuss  _ him _ with Alphys, and you weren’t sure if Undyne would make that task impossible or not.

She did seem pretty… protective of her girlfriend, after all, and you didn’t know if Alphys had even told Undyne about  _ him _ , or the conversation the two of you had at the party.

You thought over the words you wanted to say to them in your head as you checked yourself in the mirror.

“I’m trying to help  _ him _ get out of the void, and it would really mean a lot to me if… No,  _ I would appreciate it greatly  _ if you would join me in this. Or,” you added as a second thought. “At the very least, tell me his name.”

“Ooh, what play are you rehearsing for?  _ A Midsummer Retard’s Dream?” _

You cursed Flowey silently. “That was mean, Flowey,” you called to him. “And also lame. Come up with better ways to insult me, you’re getting weak.”

Flowey grinned his evil grin. “Oh, then maybe  _ Hamilton _ ? Alexander  _ Gotta-find-him?” _

You turned slowly to stare at Flowey.

“ _ The Phantom of the Void?  _ Maybe Shakespeare’s  _ Twelfth Night _ of screaming your head off? Or maybe you’re practicing for  _ The Importance of Being Nervous _ , with the way you keep muttering to yourself in the mirror.”

“Flowey,” you started slowly. “Have you been… watching popular plays online or something?”

Flowey’s petals drooped slightly with embarrassment. “W-what? No! Why would I watch stupid human theater arts when I could be… watching Mettaton! A Monster!”

You blinked at your lying roommate. “Flowey, that’s adorable. I’m so glad you’ve found enjoyment in life, after so long. Even if it is pirating plays on my computer.”

Flowey sputtered some more, sinking deeper into his pot as he came up with more excuses. You laughed, your nerves somewhat forgotten for the time being, as you finished up preparing for your outing.

 

\---

 

You arrived at the café exactly on time, but when you entered, you discovered that Alphys and Undyne were already seated. You waved at them as you joined them at their table.

“Hey, guys!” you said with a smile.

“Sup, nerd!” Undyne’s gruff voice greeted you. She held out her fist and you looked at it for a moment before bumping it with your own. She grinned, apparently satisfied with the response. 

Alphys rung her hands in front of her, glancing around nervously. “O-oh, hi there, Reader,” she gave a polite smile. “G-glad we could all make it out like this!” her voice squeaked near the end of her sentence, giving you a pretty good idea that she was even more nervous about this than you were.

That thought comforted you a bit, as sad as it was. At least you weren’t the most nervous one here.

“Yeah, thanks for agreeing to come out with me,” you smiled. “I just thought, you know, maybe we could get to know each other better? I mean, we didn’t have a lot of time at the party,” you cringed inwardly. You shouldn’t be making small talk! You should be getting to the point!

“Yeah!” Undyne agreed with you. “Any friend of Papyrus is a friend of ours, right Alphys?” she turned to her girlfriend.

“Uh, y-yeah! Of course!” Alphys didn’t meet your eyes.

Undyne grinned at you. “And besides, I gotta make sure you’re  _ cool enough _ to be friends with him!” she laughed loudly, slamming her hand onto the table. “You seem pretty cool to me, though!”

You chuckled awkwardly. “Heh, thanks. Yeah, me and Paps are pretty chill. Sans and I hang out a lot more, though.” You wondered if you should have even said that. You hadn’t seen him in a week.

“Yeah, I heard! You and Sans are getting pretty close, huh?” Undyne leaned forward and gave you a smirk.

“We have a lot in common,” you smiled.

“Seems like we might be taking you guys out on a double date sometime soon, then, yeah?” Undyne’s smirk grew.

You cocked your head to the side. “Um, I suppose we can all go out together? If you want. We could go see a movie, or…”

Undyne grimaced and threw her head back. “Ugh, no! You’re clueless!”

You stared, mouth still open. “What?” you asked her.

“You guys should  _ totally _ get together! Right, Alphys? They already make a cute couple!”

“We do get together a lot already, though-”

“OH MY GOD, READER.” Undyne began laughing uncontrollably. Even Alphys seemed amused.

“W-what??” You placed your hands on the table, leaning forward. “What’d I miss?”

“Everything!” Undyne answered you between laughter. “You missed  _ everything!” _

You leaned back, bewildered. “What are you talking about?”

Alphys began giggling, trying to hide them behind her hands. “O-oh, Reader,” she snorted. “You’re so  _ innocent _ !”

“What?? Someone, please tell me what’s going on!” 

Undyne finally pulled herself together and grinned madly at you. “Sans  _ likes _ you, Reader!”

You blinked at her, baffled. “Yeah, I know he likes me. That’s why we’re friends-”

“UGH OMG NO!”

You and Undyne turned to stare at Alphys as she slapped her hands over her mouth after her outburst. “S-sorry,” she murmured behind her claws.

Undyne finally turned back to you, choosing not to tease her girlfriend just yet about that. “No, dude, we mean he wants to  _ date _ you. We totally ship you guys,” She flashed her sharp teeth in your direction.

You stared, dumbfounded. “ _ Date?” _ you repeated, completely caught off guard with the direction this conversation went. “You think Sans wants to  _ date _ me?!”

Undyne and Alphys nodded enthusiastically in sync. “Yeah!” Undyne shouted. “Papyrus was telling us all about how you two met, and how you guys get along, and stuff! We’ve all been shipping you two behind your backs.”

You shook your head and held your hands out in front of you. “No, no no no, noooo. I don’t date,” you told them. “It’s not my thing. I don’t- I just don’t date.”

Alphys’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

“Yeah, what?” Undyne frowned at you. “How come you don’t date? Someone hurt you?”

“Uh,” you sought for words. “No, not, uh, really! It’s just, I mean, oh geez,” you put your face in your hands.

“Whoa, hey, hey, hey. Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to tell us,” Undyne hurried to reassure you, her voice turning surprisingly gentle. She must have practice with Alphys.

“It’s just a long story, is all.” you spoke into your hands still covering your face.

“Chill, we won’t force you to talk. Just,” Undyne glanced at Alphys. “Keep in mind that Sans is a cool dude, alright?”

You forced yourself to pull your hands away from your face, despite it still being slightly red. You nodded. “Yeah, he is. I just… I have my reasons.”

Undyne nodded. “‘Course.”

There was a slight moment of silence where you focused mainly on breathing.

“Well,” Undyne began standing up. “I’m gonna go get drinks. What do you want?” she addressed you and Alphys.

“Uh,” you both said in unison.

“I’ll pick something out for you guys,” Undyne laughed and turned to go to the counter.

You and Alphys were left alone.

Now was your chance.

You glanced at the yellow monster, noticing that she was glancing warily in your direction as well. She hurried to look away.

“So, Alphys,” you started.

“Y-yes?” her voice cracked. She cleared her throat.

“About our conversation at the party…” you saw her eyes widen. She was expecting this. “I wanted to apologize,” she wasn’t expecting that, though.

Her eyes widened even more so, and she stuttered out a reply. “O-oh, uh, uh, it’s n-no problem! D-don’t worry a-about it!” She stammered more times in that one response than you think you’ve heard her do since you met her. 

“No, really,” you leaned forward a bit. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. I sprung that up on you out of the blue, when we didn’t even know each other!”

“S-seriously, it’s okay!”

“I know it probably made you uncomfortable, but, Alphys,” you glanced toward Undyne. She was still in line. One person to go.

“I desperately need your help.”

Alphys stared at you, mouth agape, apparently out of words.

“You said you know who  _ he _ is, in the void, yeah?”

She nodded slowly, still staring at you with those big, terrified eyes. You wish she wouldn’t look at you like that.

“I’m really, really trying to help  _ him _ … So, do you think you could… help me? To help  _ him?” _

Alphys violently shook her head. “No!” she almost shouted before she caught herself. She glanced around and then leaned forward toward you as well. “No, I- I can’t, Reader. I told you! I really can’t!”

“But why not?” you were beginning to get frustrated. “I just need  _ his _ name!”

“I can’t tell you  _ his _ name!”

“But I need it in order to get  _ him _ out of the void!”

“Y-you shouldn’t be trying to help  _ him _ anyway!”

You leaned back, surprised. “Why not?” you asked.

You saw something in Alphys’s eyes that you had never seen before. It definitely wasn’t fear, anymore.

“L-listen, i-if you try anything funny with my friends… I- I’ll be forced to… have Undyne force you to leave them alone!” She looked at you with determination.

“I, what? I would never try to-”

“I’M BACK, PUNKS!” 

Just then Undyne slammed three drinks onto the table. Two of them seemed to be lattés of some sort. 

“These are for you two. I got you the same thing, so,” she shrugged. “You better like them.” 

“Th-thanks, dear,” Alphys reached for her drink, sending a glance in your direction.

You gave yourself a shake and recovered from your previous conversation. “Yeah, thanks!” you smiled up at Undyne. If she noticed anything was off, she didn’t let on.

“So what did you nerds talk about while I was gone?” she asked.

You and Alphys made eye contact, and her eyes still held some of that determination she showed before. “O-oh, just animé. I- I was telling her all about  _ Mew Mew Kissy Cutie _ ,”

You were taken aback slightly. You had almost expected her to tell Undyne flat that she wanted to leave. You supposed there was more to Alphys than meets the eye.

 

\---

 

The rest of the date with Undyne and Alphys went by fairly smoothly. You and Alphys weren’t left alone together again, and you both pretended like nothing happened. Undyne seemed not to suspect a thing, and that made you feel halfway relieved, and halfway guilty.

What did Alphys mean by ‘ _ you shouldn’t be trying to help him’ _ ?

You resolved to ask  _ him _ in your next dream.  _ He _ has all the answers, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @ Moolikacow!


	12. DON'T PANIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream stuff, Flowey stuff, Sans stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, my plans for this story are starting to form!!!! Or maybe they've already been forming. Eh. Hope you guys enjoy, either way!

**The pitch black you’ve come to recognize as the void seems to close in on you.** **_He_ ** **is all around you.**

**“My child…”** **_his_ ** **voice soothes your ears.**

**“Yes?” you breathe out into the void. Your breath comes in a puff of steam as the cold air annihilates the heat your body produces.**

**“You have been good… strong in your decision to help me in my journey…”**

**You felt yourself smile. “Thank you,” you said. It felt nice to be appreciated.**

**“But, my child,”** **_his_ ** **voice came to you again. “You seem to still have much to learn… much to do…”**

**“I know, I just- I’m trying to help you,” you reached out into the darkness for** **_him_ ** **.**

**“Understood, Reader… now… I will aid you in your quest…”**

**You felt** **_his_ ** **presence come closer to you. You wanted to touch** **_him_ ** **.**

**“Is there anything you would ask of me?”** **_his_ ** **words were practically whispered into your ears. A shiver crawled down your spine.**

**“Why doesn’t Alphys trust me?” you asked. “I haven’t done anything wrong to her,”**

**“My child… It is not you, who Alphys does not trust. It is I.”**

**“Why?” The air became colder.**

**“She is afraid of the unknown, Reader… She does not have confidence in her own scientific prowess…”**

**_His_ ** **voice became closer; quieter so that you could just hear it.**

**“But you… You, Reader, you came to me so willingly. So open minded toward me. You, Reader, are truly the only one who can help me.”**

**You felt yourself glow with pride, though the air grew still colder around you. “Why me, though?”**

**“You have the one thing I crave, Reader… and so because of that, you have to stay D E T E R M I N E D .”**

**You felt the cold grasp your lungs suddenly, and you choked out for breath. You felt** **_his_ ** **presence surround you and something pulled from your chest.**

 

You gasped for breath, awake and choking on air. You sat up and brought your hands up to your face, covering your eyes. 

“AH, oh my god, what the hell?!” you shouted. An annoyingly bright light was shining directly into your face, stinging your eyes. You heard Flowey shout from somewhere in your room.

“PUT IT AWAY, YOU’RE BLINDING US ALL.”

You dared to peek through your fingers, glancing at the bright purple light source right in front of you. You recognized it as your soul. You took a deep breath, willing the shine to go down.

“Why is it out?” you asked. 

“Fuck if I know, shithead! Just put it away already!”

Your soul dimmed, back to its usual lackluster state, and you uncovered your eyes, reaching out to take the heart shape in your hands. The surface was covered in big, black cracks. You looked at the familiar essence with confusion. “It’s never been that bright before,” you commented. “I wonder why it came out?” You looked at Flowey.

He seemed unnerved. “Put that thing away, Reader. I don’t like looking at it.”

You pressed your soul into your chest, where it sank into your existence with ease. You scoffed at Flowey. “You just don’t like it because you’re jealous you don’t have one,” you told him.

“No,” Flowey spoke his words slowly. “I don’t like it because it looks like it could break at any moment. I didn’t even know cracked souls could shine so bright.”

You grimaced at your roommate through the dark. “Shut up! Just because my soul isn’t perfect, doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with it!” You put your hands protectively over your chest as if blocking your soul from Flowey’s words.

“There  _ is _ something wrong with it, idiot! Most souls don’t have  _ pieces missing _ from them!”

“How would you know what most souls are like?” You shouted back at him. “You don’t even  _ have _ one! How many souls have you even seen?”

Flowey sank down into his pot. “...More than you’d think,” he mumbled. He suddenly straightened back up. “But I know  _ you _ haven’t seen any more than your own soul!”

You huffed at him and crossed your arms. “Yeah, well,” you couldn’t think of a good argument. You really haven’t seen anyone else’s soul. “Whatever! I’m going out for a bit!” you jumped off of your bed and stalked passed Flowey.

His gaze followed you out the door. “Fine then, fuck off, you piece of human shit.”

You slammed the door.

 

\---

 

“Stupid flower, always just being a stupid, motherfucking, ugly, rude, piece of shit!” You kicked at the bark on the ground as you entered the park.

“Hey,” a voice sounded from not too far away. You looked up to see Sans leaning on the swing post. “If you swear at the moon, does that make you a  _ swearwolf _ ?”

You stared at him as a smile crept onto your face. “Oh my god, that was a good one,” you strode closer to him.

He stood up away from the post he was leaning on. “Seriously, though, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear so much in one sentence,” his eyes twinkled at you.

You laughed and then shrugged. “Yeah, well, my roommate was just being a dumb bitch earlier. That’s why I came out here.”

Sans nodded. “You and your, uh, roommate don’t really get along very well, do you?” his eyes glanced away from you for a moment.

You sighed. “No, not really. But it’s okay, we’ve grown used to each other by now.” You sat down on the swing next to where Sans was standing. “How have you been? We haven’t seen each other for a while…” you tried not to imply the unspoken phrase ‘I missed you’.

Sans glanced down at you. “Nothing’s really changed on my end, buddy. Same old, same old,” he said. “How ‘bout you? Anything new?” his eyes stared at you unwavering.

You shrugged but didn’t meet his eyes. “Nothing really,” you kept your voice light. “I hung out with Undyne and Alphys a few days ago, actually,”

“Ah,” Sans crossed his arms and leaned back against the post once more. “Yeah, Alphys mentioned something about that,” he was still staring at you.

You tried not to freeze under his gaze. Did she tell him about your conversation? “Oh yeah?” you asked, trying to sound casual. “What’d she say?”

You felt Sans’s eyes as they bore into you. You still didn’t look up. “Well, she said some pretty embarrassing stuff, actually…” he rubbed a hand over the back of his head. “She said she told you… that they’ve been, like, shipping us together, or something like that.”

You felt relief soar through your chest. She didn’t tell him about the  _ other stuff _ .

“Oh, yeah,” you laughed a little too loudly in your relief. “They said you wanted to  _ date  _ me, of all things.” you continued laughing.

Sans shuffled on his feet. “Uh,” he muttered.

You looked at him, your laughter dying. “Uh?” you asked.

Now it was Sans’s turn not to meet your eyes. “I mean, yeah, I’ve thought about it. Like, you know, you’re attractive, and we have a lot in common, and, like… you know.” he glanced up at you.

You realized that your mouth was hanging open. Oh no. Sans actually admitted to wanting to date you. 

What do you do?!

“I, uh,” that was a good start. “I’m sorry, Sans, I don’t really... date.” you felt heat rush into your cheeks. 

“No, no, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. I know most humans don't date monsters,” Sans shuffled away from you. 

“No, it’s not that!” you rushed to tell him. “It’s just… I’ve had bad experiences, you know?” you looked at him, deep memories behind your eyes.

Sans was silent, but he was looking right back at you, so you felt you should continue.

“Most guys just… haven’t treated me very well. They usually only want sex, and even if they act like they don’t, they’ll still… get mad if I don’t, you know,” you trailed off, unwilling to finish. “It just makes me uncomfortable, knowing that someone’s into me like that. Like that’s all they want me for."

Sans was staring at you, and you looked back down at the ground. Here it comes, what every guy says after you tell them this: ‘I’m not like them’, ‘I don’t want sex’, ‘you can trust me’.

“Uh, this might be a little awkward,” Sans gave an embarrassed chuckle. “But I don’t think I know what that is? Monsters don’t have anything called ‘sex’, I don’t think.”

Your head shot up and you gaped at him. “What?” you asked, disbelieving. “You’re joking.”

Sans shook his head. “No, I’m not. I don’t know what that is.”

You looked at him, he was so sincere, you could tell. You couldn’t help but throw your head back and laugh. “Are you serious? Monsters don’t have sex??” you felt like you couldn’t breathe. You weren’t expecting this.

Sans shuffled on his feet and hunched his head. “Hey, come on, don’t laugh. I’m kinda in the blue here,” he shoved his hands in his pockets.

You forced yourself to cease laughing. You wiped the corner of your eyes. “I’m sorry! I just… I had no idea!” you were still grinning in amusement as you looked back up at Sans. “So how do monsters reproduce?” 

Sans was extremely taken aback by your question. “W-what? What’s that got to do with anything?”

You had to continue trying to stifle your laughter. “Sorry, sorry! Sex is what humans do to reproduce, sometimes.”

Sans looked at you, stunned. “And humans  _ want _ to reproduce a lot?”

“No! No!” You shook your head. “It’s pleasurable! That’s why humans do it. We can choose not to have babies!”

“Pleasurable?”

“Yeah, like,” you thought for a moment. How the hell do you explain sex to a sexless monster? “You know how humans are more physical matter than monsters?”

Sans nodded his head.

“Well, our physical bodies have these nerves in them, and certain nerves make us feel good when we have sex.”

Sans stared at you.

“It’s true!” you reinstated.

“So humans use each other for this… physical pleasure, and that makes you feel uncomfortable?”

You sank down in your seat a bit. “Well, yeah,” you mumbled. You couldn’t expect him to understand just how the human society was. “When people look at me in ways that kind of…  _ kickstart _ that pleasure, it really makes me feel like… Like I’m not even a person to them.”

Sans moved closer to you. “Humans use other humans to get the pleasure, without even…” he thought for a moment. “Man, that’s fucked up, and I don’t even understand half of it.”

“Yeah,” you agreed.

“Well,” Sans slowly kneeled down at your feet where they dangled off of the swing. “If you don’t date humans because of that… What about a monster?” he was looking into your face, but you couldn’t look up.

What  _ about _ a monster?

He wouldn’t use you for sex, and if there was no sexual attraction, he must actually care about you as a person.

He liked you for  _ who you are _ .

“I don’t know,” you answered honestly, and you looked him in the eye.

“That’s okay,” he told you, and you don’t think you’ve ever felt the way you do right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, DON'T PANIC. I KNOW WHAT YOU MUST BE THINKING. "HOW IS THERE GOING TO BE SMUT IF SANS AND THE READER ARE APPARENTLY ASEXUAL?" DON'T WORRY. I HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT. TRUST ME.
> 
> Okay, but seriously. This is kind of a huge headcannon of mine. Monsters don't have sex. They reproduce through some kind of soul magic, but it's not pleasurable like human sex, and it isn't as taboo as sex is.
> 
> Reader's experiences with dating are what a lot of people experience, where they get used and lied to. NOW, HOW THE SMUT COMES IN? Sans likes Reader. Reader likes Sans. Sans just wants to make Reader feel good, so he'll probably ask for them to teach him how to. 
> 
> AND THEN FLUFFY SMUT HAPPENS WHERE SANS PLEASURES READER JUST BECAUSE HE WANTS TO AND HE CARES ABOUT THEM EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT GETTING ANYTHING OUT OF IT.
> 
> so. Sorry if that's not really your thing. But... Hell, I'll probably write some other smut outside of this story for you guys, anyway. Just cuz you're all so sweet n_n


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night while very sleepy, so I hope it's not too bad. I promise there will be lots of cuteness with Sans in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Life's been very very busy, and I haven't been sleeping much, but I'm trying to write as much as possible. So... Sorry for infrequent updates :/ I wanna see if I can get multiple chapters up this next week!!!! I'll try. But I can't promise anything.

**“Yes, Reader… Excellent work…”** **_his_ ** **voice was the first thing you heard when you fell asleep.**

**You liked the sound of his praise, though you cocked your head to the side. “What do you mean?” your breath came out in a misty haze. You could feel the cold air surround you.**

**“You are getting closer, closer, closer than ever to finding my name.”**

**“What have I done?” you asked. You felt yourself drifting through the void.**

**_His_ ** **presence followed your movements through the flow of nothingness. “You have initiated an emotional bondage with Sans, therefore allowing you to infiltrate and peruse his scientific findings to discover my name, granting access to the next installment of my plan. Again I say excellent work, Reader.”**

**Your head spun as you drifted farther and farther into the darkness. “What…?” you didn’t understand. “No, that’s not what’s happening, I- I’m not using Sans for that!”**

**“You will not find my name?” You heard a sudden harshness in** **_his_ ** **voice.**

**“I will!” you hurried to tell** **_him_ ** **. “I just- I’m not just friends with Sans for that reason. But I will definitely see if he can help me!”**

**“N O .”** **_his_ ** **voice echoed throughout your mind. You instinctively brought your hands up to your head. You continued drifting, faster now, it seemed. The air grew colder.**

**“DO NOT ALLOW HIM TO KNOW OF OUR PLANS, READER. HE MUST NOT KNOW OF YOUR CONNECTION TO ME.”**

**You curled in on yourself, floating in the fetal position in utter darkness. You felt yourself shaking.**

**_He_ ** **continued,** **_his_ ** **voice seemed to shake the very void surrounding you. “BE CAREFUL, READER. HE MUST STAY OBLIVIOUS TO YOUR ROLE IN MY WORKS. BE CAREFUL.”**

**Suddenly you were flying fast as light through the void, your screaming voice getting lost behind the sound of reality tearing around you. You were flying, flying; screaming, screaming,**

 

And then you were lying on your bed. You shot straight up, your own shriek ringing in your ears. You choked your outcry down, heaving for air as you brought your hands up to your neck. Your throat was extremely dry.

You panted, staring into the dim lighting of your room. You glanced toward your desk, where you could barely make out Flowey as he stared at you.

“What… the fuck… was that?!” He asked, eyes wide. He was hunched down in his pot, looking at you cautiously. 

“What?” you asked, still out of breath.

“The entire house was shaking!” he told you. “Everything went dark- darker than normal darkness, Reader. I could  _ feel _ the dark around me.”

“Earthquake,” you offered, even though you knew he wouldn’t believe you.

“This wasn’t an earthquake, Reader! This was some other level shit!”

“I don’t know, then!” you shouted at him. Your voice shook and cracked with the dryness you felt. You cleared your throat, to no avail. “Water,” you mumbled for an explanation as you got out of your bed. You headed to your kitchen, and Flowey did nothing to stop you.

As you passed his pot, you swore you saw him flinch away from you.

You got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink. You gulped it down and then filled it again. You drank until you felt you couldn’t anymore. After your final swallow, you lowered the cup, gasping in relief. You placed your hands on the counter in front of you, staring at nothing.

You didn’t  _ want _ to think about what had just happened. You didn’t want to think about the dream. You didn’t want to think about  _ him _ . You didn’t even want to think about Sans.

You didn’t really know what you wanted to do.

You knew you had to finish the job  _ he _ had given you. It was getting hard and you were just getting lazy. He was short with you because you haven’t been working as hard as you had been. You needed to try harder. 

You needed to concentrate.

You needed to stop doing what you want, and start focusing on  _ him _ .

But…

But.

Sans.

Sans filled your mind suddenly. His smile, his jokes, his voice… He was your closest friend. Were you wrong to like Sans if  _ he _ didn’t? Were you even allowed to like someone  _ he _ didn’t?

What was even right anymore?

You let out a shaky breath, your knuckles turning white on the counter top. You wanted to see Sans again. You wanted to tell him that you’d love to date him. You wanted to tell him that you liked his jokes, and his company, and his brother. You wanted to hold him. You wanted to kiss him.

You wanted to meet him at the park just like any other night.

Your soul ached as you turned and headed back toward your room. You ignored Flowey’s looks as you climbed back into bed. You weren’t going out tonight. You don't think you could handle  _his_ __reaction if you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @ Moolikacow


	14. Now kiss!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You kiss the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of this chapter :( I hope it's not as bad as I feel it is. I haven't been sleeping much lately, and I feel like I can't write very well. I still want to get multiple chapters up this week, but it's already Thursday and this is the first one I've done @_@ I swear, I don't know where this week has gone.
> 
> But please enjoy the beginning of the cuteness!! There will be more. Much. Much more.

Weeks passed. You hung out with Sans as often as usual, but nothing had changed between you two. You hadn’t brought up the dating thing again, and neither had he, but you still found yourself wanting him more and more.

You sat on your usual swing at the park, swaying gently as Sans sat cross-legged on the dirt in front of you. You were out in broad daylight for once, having decided to hang out today, but neither of you knew where to go, so you settled on someplace familiar.

You laughed as you told Sans the story of the time you and your roommate went bar hopping. Flowey couldn’t handle his liquor – he soaked it up too quick – and he fell _out_ of his pot.

Sans chuckled quietly, but something about it caught your attention. He didn’t sound sincere.

“Hey, you okay, Sans? You seem kinda down,” you nudged his knee with your toe, trying to keep your voice light.

Sans looked up at you, tiredly. He seemed to think about his words for a second. “Just tired, that’s all.” he gave a lazy grin.

You frowned and tilted your head. “No sleep lately?” you asked.

He shrugged and looked away from you. He hesitated for a moment. “Can I be honest with you?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course!” you responded, eyebrows coming together.

“I’ve been… kinda lonely, lately, ya know? Can’t really sleep when I’m alone.”

It was your turn to hesitate. “Can’t say I really know the feeling…” you murmured to him. “I sleep in the same room as my roommate, so I don’t really-”

“Wait,” Sans interrupted you. “You sleep with your roommate?”

You stared at him, unsure what to say. “Uh… yeah?”

Sans stared back at you. “ _Why_?” he asked incredulously.

“Because we live in a two bedroom house, and one of them is full of boxes still, from my move,” It seemed logical to you.

Sans was still looking at you as if you had two heads. “You don’t date, and yet you’re sharing a room with some guy?”

You shook your head, confused. “What? He’s not just some guy, he’s been my roommate for like, a year.”

“But you’re not uncomfortable with him in your room with you? Didn’t you say that men make you uncomfortable? And that’s why you don’t date them?” His voice was hard, and you didn’t know how things got so tense all of a sudden.

“Whoa, whoa,” you held up your hands, trying to defuse whatever situation Sans was trying to start. “What’s going on? Why are you all upset right now?”

“I’m not upset,” the words rushed out of his mouth.

“It seems like it,”

You stared at Sans as he looked at the ground between you two.

“Sans,” you gave a soft smile. “My roommate is a _monster ._ Didn’t you know that? He’s not gonna try to date a human.”

Sans’s eyes snapped to you.

You realized your mistake too late.

_“So it’s weird for a monster to want to date a human?”_

Your eyes widened as his got darker. “No! No, that’s not what I-” you tried to fix what you said.

“You think it’s _weird_ that I like you?” Sans’s voice was hard, and you felt genuine fear for losing your friend. You planted your feet on the dirt below you to stop the swaying of your swing.

“No, Sans, I don’t-”

“Is that why said you don’t date? You just don’t date _monsters_?” his voice was becoming scarier by the second and you just wished he would stop and let you explain.

You practically shouted your next words, forcing Sans to listen to you. “I didn’t turn you down because you’re a monster!”

You slid down, off of the swing and onto your knees in front of Sans. “In fact,” you spoke quieter now, looking down at the ground. “I didn’t turn you down at all.”

Sans was quiet, staring at you. You glanced up and felt small. Even when sitting, his size dwarfed you.

“Sans, my roommate genuinely hates humans. I… I didn’t mean that all monsters wouldn’t date them. I just…” You glanced down again, but forced yourself to look back at him. “I like you too, Sans,” you said.

There was silence for what seemed like forever. Sans shifted his posture into one less aggressive, going back to his laid-back way of sitting. He still didn’t say anything.

It’s not like you’d know what to say in his shoes, either.

Finally, you gathered your courage and sat up on your knees. You reached slowly toward him, and his eyes watched you warily. You took his skull in your hands and leaned in to gently place a kiss on his teeth.

You weren’t sure if that was weird or not, but you couldn’t worry about it now. It was already done.

You leaned back and withdrew your hands, replacing them in your lap. You watched his expression for something; anything.

Finally, he spoke. “I’ve never been kissed before,” he told you.

You laughed. “I’ve never kissed someone before,” you replied.

It was silent again.

You sighed and looked down.

Suddenly Sans moved, and you jumped slightly, looking back at him. He reached toward you this time, brushing his boney fingers through your hair. He leaned in and pressed his head against yours, rubbing against you slightly. You sat, frozen and blushing.

He pulled back and looked at you.

“Skeletons can’t exactly kiss like humans can,” he seemed embarrassed. You smiled up at him.

“That’s okay,” you said. “I just like being close to you.”

He pressed his head against yours again.

“Me too,” he murmured.

You closed your eyes and leaned into him.

You felt your soul relax for the first time in a very long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ Moolikacow on Tumblr and Twitter!


	15. Shit's going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time I said I'd get multiple chapters up last week? hahahahaha that didn't happen. And I'm sorry. but even though I'm not getting chapters up EVERY SINGLE DAY I promise I'm still writing this story. 
> 
> I just have a lot of other things goin' on in my life too! So yeh. Enjoy, bubbas!

You held hands with Sans now, everywhere you went. You hung out a lot more, going to the movies, or out to eat more often. You hadn’t had a dream from  _ him _ lately, and honestly, you were okay with that. You had Sans, and you were happier than you’ve ever been.

Flowey noticed, too.

“Stop humming! I can’t focus on this documentary with you being so fucking happy all the time!” Your flower roommate clicked a button on the tv remote and paused the show about rain forests or some shit to glare at you. You grinned at him.

“Aw, is someone jealous?” you teased him. He huffed.

“No!” 

You came closer. “Looks like somebody needs some love, too,”

Flowey watched you warily; his leaves twitched. “Don’t come near me, you sick fuck.”

“Aw, but Flowey, you seem so lonely! I just wanna give you a hug,” you shuffled closer, holding out your arms.

“No! Get away from me!” Flowey leaned back, as far as he could in his pot. “Don’t touch me!” he shook his petalled head violently.

“LET ME LOVE YOU, FLOWEY!” You leaped at him and scooped his pot into your arms. Flowey screeched, his vines coming out to push at your face. You held him closer, in spite of his desperate attempts to get away.

You squeezed him in your arms, and he only screamed louder in your ears.

“LET ME GO YOU FILTHY HUMAN I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR LOVE I HATE YOU PUT ME DOWN WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE????”

Flowey continued yelling at you, though you held onto him steadfast.

“I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS I SWEAR YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT LET GO OF ME HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME I WILL END YOU!!”

You held him tighter with each word.

“PUT ME DOOOOOWWWWWNNNNN!” Flowey’s viney tendrils thrashed about as he whined, unable to do anything about your treatment of him.

Finally, he became limp, defeated.

You were both silent for a moment as you still held onto him, hugging him to your chest. You spoke up, “It’s kinda nice, isn’t it?” you whispered to him.

“Don’t fucking speak to me,” Flowey replied with venom. He paused for a moment, and you sensed he had more to say. “...butIguessitiskindanice.”

You grinned and hugged him harder. Kill ‘em with kindness, you always say.

 

\---

 

Later that day, you left Flowey in peace as you headed out to meet with Sans. Flowey seemed cheered up after your onslaught of love, though he still went out of his way to let you know how glad he was that you were leaving.

“Finally! Some peace and quiet all to myself! No stupid humans to get in my fucking way while I watch my stories,” he glared at you, though when you smiled at him, you felt the bitterness seep out of his eyes. He looked away, and you didn’t comment on it.

“I’ll be back later, Flowey,” you told him.

“Hopefully not!” he shouted back.

You left your house smiling.

You pulled your jacket tighter around your body as you walked through the frigid cold, toward the park. You wondered to yourself why Sans decided to hang out outdoors today instead of at his house where it was warm.

You arrived at the park in a few minutes, and saw that Sans wasn’t there yet.

No surprise there, he usually showed up right after you.

You stood by the swing set – your usual meeting place – but it was too chilly for you to want to sit down and swing. You shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself. Where was Sans?

“Cold?” a voice sounded closely behind you.

You jumped and yelped, turning around to see Sans’s chest. You looked up at his grinning face.

“Oh god,” you said, bringing a hand to your chest. “How do you  _ do _ that?!”

Sans just grinned wider. He shrugged down at you. “It’s easy to sneak up on you. You get distracted a lot.”

You smacked him on the chest. “No, I don’t,” you contradicted, rolling your eyes.

“Yes you do,”

“No I don’t!”

“Yeah, you do.”

“No I-” you shivered hard, cutting off your own words. Before you could say anything, Sans was in your space, wrapping his arms around you. 

He leaned his head close to yours. “I always forget that humans are affected by the weather so extremely,” he muttered to you. His ever-present fluffy jacket was unzipped, and you shimmied inside it, folding your arms between your two bodies to keep them warm.

You let him hold you in silence for all of five seconds before you spoke up again, teeth chattering. “Can we go inside somewhere? I’m fucking freezing.”

Sans chuckled above you and nodded. “Yeah. You just wanna go to your place? It’s closest.”

You nodded against him, still shivering, but didn’t make a move to leave.

Sans poked you in the side. “C’mon,” he said.

You whined. “I don’t wanna move,” you had to stop yourself from stomping your feet in a childish manner. 

“I’m not gonna carry you,” you could hear his grin.

“Ugh, fine.”

You stepped away from Sans and shivered again, but before you could do anything else, Sans was taking his jacket off and wrapping it around your shoulders. When you looked up at him, he just shrugged. “It’s not like I need it…” he gave you a sheepish smile.

You grinned up at him. “Thanks,” you said and stood up on your toes to press a kiss to his teeth. You guessed by his expression, that if he could have, he would’ve been blushing.

You took his hand and started to leave the park. “So I guess if we go to my house, you’ll get to meet my roommate,” you commented.

Sans nodded. “S’pose so.”

“He’s not very friendly, but he means well, I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it, almost nothing phases me,” he gave a short laugh. 

You smiled, but you still didn’t want Sans to walk into this without understanding how Flowey was. “He says some mean stuff, but I  _ swear _ , he just does it for the shock value.”

Sans laughed again. “Reader, seriously, it’ll be fine!” he squeezed your hand.

The walk to your house was short, especially because you were rushing to get out of the cold. You reached your front door and you opened it up. “Here we are,” you brandished your arm as if showcasing an exhibit. 

Sans took a few steps in and looked around. “Wow,” he said, voice unimpressed. “It looks just like a regular house.”

You laughed. “It is a regular house, moron.” Sans grinned lazily down at you.

Before either of you could do anything more, you heard Flowey’s voice shouting from the kitchen.

“I HEAR ANOTHER VOICE THAT ISN’T YOURS, READER, I SWEAR IF YOU BROUGHT ANOTHER FILTHY HUMAN IN HERE I’M GONNA FREAK!”

“Chill out Flowey, I just brought Sans.” You stepped toward Flowey’s voice.

“Flowey…?” Sans muttered behind you. You heard something in his voice that you hadn’t before.

You entered the kitchen to see Flowey in his pot on the kitchen counter, face pale as he stared wide eyed at you. “You brought him  _ here _ ?!” he shouted at you. 

Sans stepped around the corner behind you and froze.

The two of them stared at each other for barely half a second before you felt magic crackle in the air.

You looked behind you to see the scariest sight you think you’ve ever laid eyes on. Sans’s eyes were dark, except for the massive amount of blue magic behind his right eye. His mouth was open slightly, revealing sharp teeth as he raised a hand toward Flowey.

His fingers wrapped around the air as if grabbing for something.

You heard Flowey gurgle.

“SANS, STOP!” you shouted. You reached out and smacked Sans’s hand away. His concentration was broken momentarily and he looked at you in surprise.

“Reader, get away-” he started to say, but Flowey summoned his vines to lash out at him. Sans’s eye flashed bright and he flicked his wrist toward Flowey again.

You had no idea what was happening. 

What was happening?!

You grabbed hold of Sans’s arm, pinning it to yourself to stop him from attacking your roommate anymore. “Stop! What are you doing?”

“Reader, go! You’re in the way-”

“No! Stop this! What’s-”

As you struggled against Sans, his magic and Flowey’s vines were still frantically fighting against each other. Sans shook you off and you stepped back, only to have a vine whip you across the face.

Flowey froze, his vines suspended in the air.

Sans took the opportunity to shoot a beam of blue magic in his direction. It hit Flowey directly, and he shouted in pain as he flew off the back of the counter onto the floor.

“FLOWEY!” you shouted. You lunged for him, landing on your knees and trying to pat his dirt back into the pot.

“Reader, what the fuck are you  _ doing _ ?!” Sans shouted behind you. “Get away from him!”

You gently scooped Flowey into your arms, after assuring that you had gotten as much dirt back into his pot as you could. You turned and looked up at Sans. Magic still surrounded him.

“Go. Sit on the couch,” you ordered.

Sans didn’t budge.

You stood up. “I said go sit on the couch.”

He looked at the flower in your arms. You saw hatred in his eyes.

“Sit on the fucking couch and wait for me or leave.” Your voice was hard, unwavering, and you felt strong in this moment. You knew it was only a small amount of time before the adrenaline wore off and you were weak again.

Sans stared at you for a long moment, but then he did as you said, and turned toward the living room.

You looked at Flowey in your arms. He was awake, looking up at you with slitted eyes.

You didn’t like that look on his face, but you decided not to ask him if he was okay. You wanted to figure this shit out with the both of them first.

You walked into the living room after Sans and took a seat on top of the coffee table in front of where Sans sat on your couch. You held Flowey close to you and made eye contact with Sans. He needed to know that Flowey was  _ your _ friend and not his enemy.

Sans stared at the two of you with dark eyes. His magic was gone, mostly, but it seemed he calmed down a little bit.

“Sans,” you said. Your voice shook slightly and you swallowed before continuing. You had the words in your head; knew exactly what to say and what to question. “What the fuck?!” you said instead. Not exactly the best way to get your point across.

Sans didn’t say anything.

Flowey didn’t speak, either.

They seemed to be glaring at each other, and you huffed. “Sans, meet my roommate, Flowey. Flowey, meet Sans.”

You expected more silence, but Sans spoke up. “Why the fuck are you living with that  _ thing _ ?! I thought you had a normal monster roommate!”

His outburst caused Flowey to shout out as well. “Shut the fuck up! There’s no such thing as a  _ normal _ monster,  _ you _ of all people should know that!” 

Sans was almost out of his seat before you raised a hand to him to stop him. “Whoa whoa, shut up, both of you! What the fuck?? You know each other?”

Neither of them seemed to want to talk, now.

You grimaced. “You guys almost just fucking killed each other-”

“He would have killed you, too, if he had the chance!” Sans shouted.

You glared at him. “No he wouldn’t have!”

“He hit you!”

You felt Flowey sink down in your arms. “It was an accident!” you told Sans.

“Reader, he’s dangerous! You have no idea who he is!”

“I think I have a pretty good idea who he is! We’ve kind of been living together for a year!”

Sans opened his mouth to respond, but you had more to say.

“Who do  _ you _ think he is? How do you know him?”

Sans shut his mouth and glared at Flowey.

“Sans!” you tried to get his attention again.

“That doesn’t matter,” he told you. You felt anger bubble up inside you.

“It does matter!! You just tried to kill my friend!”

Sans stared at you, and you felt Flowey shift in your arms.

Yeah. Yeah, you thought of Flowey as your friend. So what?

“Come on,” you tried to relax. “Let’s just talk it out, okay?”

You looked at the two monsters. They both looked equal amounts of pissed off and scared.

“Okay, let me reword that: We’re going to talk it out, whether you like it or not, clear?”

You heard Flowey murmur a small “Clear,” below you, and you stared into Sans’s face for a long moment before he opened his clenched jaw to respond.

“Clear,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ Moolikacow on Tumblr and Twitter!


	16. Sans and Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with Sans and Flowey about stuff.

You looked from Sans to your roommate in your arms. Flowey was hunched down in his pot and was refusing to make eye contact with you. Sans was glaring at nothing, obviously trying not to aim his frustrations at you. 

This issue between them was worrisome. 

You’ve never seen Sans lose his cool like this. Something intense  _ must’ve _ happened between them, and even if you didn’t learn exactly what, you were determined to help them work through it.

“Alright,” you said, forcing your shoulders to relax. “I’m going to put Flowey down and,  _ Sans _ , you’re not going to attack him again.”

Flowey tensed when you moved to place him on the coffee table next to you. He was watching Sans warily, and Sans’s eyes followed him with a blank expression.

“Okay,” you continued, after seeing that everything was going alright so far. “Now, there’s a couple things we gotta make clear here, and you guys are gonna cooperate.”

Sans opened his mouth to argue but seemed to think better of it. He crossed his arms and sat back into the couch more.

“Flowey is my roommate, Sans, you’ve heard me talk about him for  _ weeks _ . You can’t just go attacking some old enemy for no reason!”

“It’s not for no reason, Reader, he’s-”

“No, shut up, Sans. I’m talking now.” You reached over and put a hand over Sans’s mouth. His eyes crossed as he tried to look at your hand. You continued, “I actually kinda like this stupid, little flower, believe it or not. Whatever dispute you guys had in the past has no room here in my house. You guys could have broken something, seriously! Think about your surroundings, dudes.”

The two of them stared at you with dubious looks.

“What?” you asked. “I don’t care that you guys hate each other! As long as you guys are smart about starting fights.”

You saw both of their expressions change. If either of them had eyebrows, you’re sure they’d be raised.

“Flowey, I know you’re a douche, but I expect you not to do anything to piss of Sans while we’re together,” you poked Flowey in a petal. He grimaced at you. “Sans, I expect you to respect that Flowey is my roommate and friend and also  _ not _ to kill him.”

Sans gave a loud sigh and leaned forward.

“Reader,” he started. You looked at him pointedly. “I don’t know what Flowey did to trick you into thinking he’s not a bad dude, but,  _ listen _ ,” he seemed to get frustrated in his words. He gestured to Flowey. “This guy doesn’t even have a soul!”

You pursed your lips in Sans’s direction. “He didn’t trick me into thinking anything, Sans. We’re legit cool with each other.”

Sans growled and threw his arms up. “I can’t believe that, Reader! He- He’s evil!”

You rolled your eyes and forced your voice to stay casual, even though you were getting upset again. “He’s not evil, Sans. He’s just an asshole. But,” you continued, shrugging your shoulders. “He’s a likable asshole.”

Sans clenched his fists and placed them on his thighs. He didn’t have any more to say, it seemed.

“Listen,” you gave Sans a gentle look. “You don’t have to like Flowey too, just… be civil toward each other, for my sake.”

Sans’s fists relaxed and unclenched. You smiled lightly at him.

“Flowey,” you looked down at the silent flower. “Try not to say mean things to Sans when you see each other. Keep your own problems between the two of you, and keep me out of it. No destroying my house, no magic when I’m around, and  _ please _ , don’t kill each other because I’m pretty sure I’d have a problem with it no matter who died.”

Your two monster friends looked away from you and didn’t respond.

You narrowed your eyes at them. “Are we clear here?”

Again, Flowey was the first to repeat the word, muttering a small “Clear,”

You looked at Sans and had a small staring contest with him before he responded.

“Clear,”

You grinned and clapped your hands. “Excellent! Now,” you scooped up Flowey again, and he let out a small yelp. “Flowey, you’re done here, you can stay in our room and me and Sans are gonna continue our talk out here.” You saw Flowey meet Sans’s eyes with a mixed smug and worried expression. 

Sans looked just worried.

You took Flowey to your room and placed him on the desk. “Here,” you handed him your phone. “To keep you entertained. Just don’t text anybody or it won’t be Sans you’ll have to worry about killing you.”

Flowey took your phone in his vines gently, looking at it with a blank expression. When you turned to go, you heard him mumble something. It was hard to make out, but you’re pretty sure it was “thank you.”

You hesitated for a moment, but continued out the door. You’ll talk to him tonight. 

You entered the living room once more, and Sans was in the same place he was before. You flopped down beside him, and he looked at you with mild surprise.

You hefted a large sigh.

You felt his anticipation as he waited for you to talk.

“I’m tired,” you said finally.

“I’m… sorry?” he asked, unsure where this was going. 

You shrugged. “‘S not your fault,” you told him.

There was silence again. He was still expecting you to say more about the earlier situation.

You sighed again and finally said what was on your mind. “Sans, I like you. I really,  _ really  _ do. But you can’t just go attacking my roommate randomly.”

He hesitated. “You don’t know what he’s done in the past.”

You laughed. “I don’t know half the things he’s done  _ currently _ ! He’s an asshole, I know. He’s done some legitimately bad stuff, and I  _ know _ he doesn’t have a soul. But,” you sat up and looked at Sans. “You can’t blame someone for not having a soul. It’s… it’s a legitimate disability, as far as I’m concerned.”

Sans was silent after that. You leaned back against the couch again and rested your head on his shoulder. He glanced down at you.

He didn’t say anything, so you continued. “I know you’re not happy about it, but I need you to accept the way things are.”

Sans sighed and rested his head on top of yours. 

You waited in silence for his answer.

“Okay,” he said. He didn’t continue or elaborate, but you took his acceptance at face value because…

You care about him.

You took a deep breath.

“Sans?”

“Yeah?” you loved the sound of his deep voice.

“I like you.”

He chuckled and you felt the bounce of his shoulder under your head. “I like you, too.”

You grinned silently and tucked your face into his arm. “Thanks,” you said.

He turned his head and placed his teeth on top of your hair in a simulated kiss.

You gave a contented sigh and closed your eyes.

**“Reader,” you heard** **_his_ ** **voice say. “Do not believe the skeleton.”**


	17. Stars and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader teleports with Sans!!!!!

**Cold, cold, cold, and then suddenly it’s** **_freezing._ **

**“Reader, you disappoint me.”**

**“I’m sorry,” you start to say, but** **_his_ ** **voice cuts you off.**

**“No, I do not believe you truly are. Are you even trying to help my cause at all?”**

**“I am!” you rush to say. You feel** **_his_ ** **presence – it’s distant.**

**“How can you say that when you fraternize with the enemy?”** **_his_ ** **voice drifts further and further away.**

**Your breath stutters and you see the puff of frost float in front of your face. “Enemy?” you question.**

**“YES,”** **_his_ ** **presence is suddenly over you. It feels heavy. “He knows my name, knows how to use it against me!”**

**You feel like you’re suffocating with** **_him_ ** **near you. The air feels so cold it’s burning.**

**_He_ ** **continues. “You must learn from him my name, without his knowledge, Reader. You must learn it, and then** **_say it_ ** **.”**

**You nod frantically, hoping to satiate** **_him_ ** **so that his oppressive weight leaves you. “Yes,” you say. “Yes! I will! I promise!”**

**_His_ ** **presence lessens around you, though you still feel him near you. “Good,”** **_his_ ** **voice is soothing now. You find yourself relaxing now that** **_he_ ** **is calmed down. “I trust in your promise, Reader, I do. Do not fail me, now.”**

**“I won’t.”**

**“Excellent.”**

 

You wake up soundly. Your eyes open and you’re breathing is calm. You sit up slowly, unsure if you’re even awake this time. It feels odd, waking up without your heart racing, or your own voice screaming in your ears.

You look around your room. It’s dark, but you can just make out Flowey, asleep on your desk. You wonder what Sans is doing right now. It’s late, but he probably isn’t asleep.

You reach under your covers to search for your phone. It’s in there somewhere, you know. You fall asleep with your phone in your hand almost every night. You mentally applaud yourself when your fingers grasp your slim phone.

You text Sans.

 

Reader

* Hey, you awake?

 

Sans

* yup

 

Reader

* Want to meet up? I kinda wanna chill.

 

Sans

* sure i’ll be there in eight seconds

 

Reader

* lol okay!

 

You can’t help the little smile that pulls at your lips as you text your… boyfriend? You wonder if Sans thinks of himself as your boyfriend.

You think you’ll ask him.

You gently pull the covers off of yourself and step out of bed. You feel weird. That dream must’ve done something fucked up to your mind. You just need to shake it off and wake up a bit more, probably.

You hear tapping on your window.

Your heart pounds as you glance at it. Your curtains are drawn, so you can’t see outside. You hear more tapping on the glass.

Sans couldn’t have gotten here so fast – it’s impossible. It can’t be him, so you slowly step closer to the window. You pull back the curtains and stare, open-mouthed at Sans as he grins at you from outside.

He laughs at your expression. He makes a ‘come on’ gesture and you get a hold of yourself and turn away. You quickly pull on a jacket and make your way to the front door. You slip on some boots and go outside. Sans is waiting for you, his grin still in place, hands in his pockets.

“Hey,” he says.

“How’d you get here so fast?” you ask immediately, teeth chattering.

Sans just shrugged. “I know a shortcut,” he winked at you, but you couldn’t let it go.

“No, seriously, how did you do that? It’s impossible to walk from–  _ anywhere _ to my house in eight seconds unless you’re literally right outside!” You walk closer to him and press yourself into his body for warmth. He may be a skeleton, but he’s a  _ magical _ skeleton, and you’ll take advantage of that every time.

“Maybe I was waiting out here all night just for you to text me,” he removed his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around you. He grinned at your cynical look. “What? It’s not an incredibly invalid suggestion.”

You rolled your eyes and snuggled closer to him. “Come inside and tell me how you did it, because this is too weird to let go.”

You couldn’t see his face, but you heard the resignation in his voice. “Alright,” he replied.

He ushered you into your own house, and you only whined a little when you were forced to move away from him slightly to go through the door. You reattached yourself to him once inside, and you both made your way to the couch in the living room.

Sans sat down and you kicked off your boots to curl up next to his side. “Alright, spill it. How’d you get here so fast?”

Sans hefted a sigh and placed an arm around you, pulling you closer to him. “I told you, I just wait on your doorstep like a lost puppy, waiting for you to text me.”

You groaned and elbowed him. “Be serious!”

He was silent.

“...You’re not serious, are you?”

He laughed and finally alleviated your concerns. “Nah, I’m joking. But the truth is just as weird. Weirder even,” he said.

“Tell me!” you pressed for answers.

“How about I show you?” his voice became low and you looked up at him. His eyes were watching you, slitted and confident. You felt your face heat up under his gaze. 

“Uh. Okay?” your voice was scratchy and you cleared your throat. You sat up, and his eyes followed you. He was looking at you with a smug smile and it only made you blush harder. He looked as if he knew something you didn’t.

“You got shoes on?” he asked. His voice was still low and enticing, even with the odd question.

“Uh,” you reached down for your boots again. “No, but I can put them back on. Why?” you asked, nervous. You weren’t sure what he was planning.

His seductive smile only grew as you slipped on your boots. “Stand up,” he told you when you were done. He got up off the couch and held out a hand to you. You hesitated, but stood up as well and placed your hand in his.

“Do you like the stars?” he asked.

Again, you had no idea what he was getting at. “Yeah, they’re pretty…” you answered. You looked at your joined hands. His bones were gentle with your skin.

He pulled your hand softly, bringing you closer to him. You came easily and placed your other hand on his chest as you looked up at him.

He was grinning still, looking down at you with nothing but adoration in his eyes. His expression was soft, showcasing to you how he felt, better than words ever could. You were speechless in that moment.

“Hold on to me,” he dipped his head closer to you so that his deep voice was right in your ear. You breathed out slowly and allowed your head to lower onto his chest.

“Don’t let go,” his voice was so beautiful.

There was no air around you and you couldn’t breathe. You felt your chest restrict, tighten, and your lungs lurched as they tried to breathe without expanding. You felt panic rise throughout your body as darkness encompassed you. You still felt Sans next to you, but you felt as though you were being pulled away into the void.

Suddenly air was pushed back into your lungs. Cold, cold, air. You opened your eyes, but there was still nothing.

Just dark nothing.

The air grew colder and colder around you and you felt Sans’s presence leave you to be replaced by  _ his _ .

You felt  _ his _ vibrations in your head and reverberate throughout your body. You felt sick.  _ He _ felt angry.

Suddenly your feet landed and you collapsed onto the ground beneath you. You felt Sans’s hands on you, trying to hold you up, but you were already on your knees.

“Reader?!” Sans’s voice was worried.

You dry-heaved, your stomach lurched. You felt sick, so sick. You heaved again and retched.

“Oh my god are you okay?!” Sans was crouched down beside you, his hands on your back and shoulder. You gagged multiple times, but – thankfully – nothing came up. You fought against your own reflex and forced yourself to breathe.

You couldn’t get words out, so you just nodded in Sans’s direction.

“I’m so sorry oh my god I didn’t think it would make you sick!” he was frantic; worried. “I thought this would be romantic oh my god Frisk never got sick before, I don’t know what happened, I just wanted to bring you here to look at the stars!”

At his words, you looked up and realized that you were, indeed, outdoors somewhere. The air was fresh – so fresh, it felt wonderful– and as your gaze cleared, you noticed that you could see lights from a city down below you.

You were so up high. 

It was magnificent.

You sat back, your breathing normal again, and you looked at Sans. His entire face was contorted in distress as he looked at you. “Are you okay?” he asked again.

You nodded once more, taking a deep breath before speaking. “Yeah, I’m fine,” you answered. You took another breath. “What… happened?” you looked around at your surroundings again.

You were up on a mountaintop, it seemed. You could see below you the many beautiful and bright lights of the city-life, and above you, nothing but stars. Glorious stars, filling the sky down to the curvature of the earth, as far as you could see. 

“I teleported us here– I thought it would be nice, ya know– but, but, oh god, I hurt you I’m so sorry!”

You looked back at Sans, and realized fully how worried he was about you. “Sans, I’m fine, I promise!” you reached out to touch his face. You cupped your hand over his cheekbone and looked into his eyes. “I’m fine,” you stated again. 

He stared at you, still worried, but he wasn’t rambling anymore, so you took that as a good sign. 

“I wasn’t… expecting this,” you explained. “You fucking… teleported us here?” you gestured toward the view.

He nodded slowly and brought his own hand up to place it on top of yours, still on his face. “I wanted to show you…” he mumbled. “My power, these sights. I was hoping I could pull off a suave move on you, but…” he trailed off and you nuzzled closer to him.

“It’s wonderful,” you told him. “The… travel kind of fucked me up, but don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” You pulled away from him to look up at the stars.

He followed your lead, lifting his gaze to the sky as well. You both sat in silence as you studied the beauty above you. 

“I’m sorry,” Sans’s voice broke into your reverie. You looked at him.

“For what?” you asked.

“For making you sick. I didn’t think it would affect you like that…”

“It’s okay. I think… I think I felt something.”

He looked at you, confused. “Felt something?”

“Yeah,” you answered. “Like, something in that place between my house and here.”

Sans was staring at you now. He searched for words. “What do you mean?” he asked.

You went back to staring at the stars. “Like there was someone else with us.” You wondered if he knew who you were talking about.

Sans was silent. You waited.

“There is no place between your house and here,” he spoke slowly. “There’s just… nothing. Nothing at all. We were there, now we’re here.”

You blinked. “Oh,” you said. You finally looked at him again. “It felt like we were in, I dunno,  _ the void _ or something. It felt like an eternity before we even got here.”

You saw Sans’s expression go to worried again, but he hid it smoothly. “Maybe,” he said. “Maybe we did. Frisk’s never noticed anything when I teleport with them.”

You bit your lip.

“But,” Sans continued. “Maybe you’re just more sensitive to that sort of thing.” 

You looked at him and smiled. “Maybe I am,” you agreed.

You both sat in silence again, and your gaze went back to the stars. You saw Sans watching you from the corner of your eye, but his gaze soon followed yours, and you leaned into him, taking comfort in his presence.

“Hey,” he spoke up again.

“Hey,” you replied.

“I like you a lot,” he said.

You smiled. “I like you a lot, too, Sans.”

You blushed as he pressed a skeleton kiss to your cheek, and you turned to give him one in return.


	18. WHO'S READY FOR SMUT???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this chapter.
> 
> But there are NSFW themes! Mainly just a dildo that causes some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing so hard at the concept of this chapter, but I'm not sure I did my idea any justice with my writing. Oh well.

“Come on, it’s gotta be here somewhere,” you mumbled to yourself as you dug around your room, throwing things this way and that as you looked for your cell phone.

Sans was with you, helping you search. 

And by that, you mean he’s laying on your bed, playing with his own phone. “Did you look on the desk?” he asked, idly. 

“Yes,” you answered, huffing. “It’s not there. I’ve looked everywhere!”

“Flowey doesn’t have it?” Sans continued tapping on his phone.

“I asked him, too, but he says he doesn’t know where it is.” 

“Hm,” you heard Sans get distracted again and you groan. You went to look on your desk again, even though you looked at least a hundred times, now.

You finally sit, dejected, in the middle of your room. “You could help, you know,” you told Sans. 

He finished what he was doing on his phone before looking at you. “Okay,” he agreed, and reached down to your bedside table drawer, without even moving from his spot, and pulled it open. “Not here,” he said.

You rolled your eyes and didn’t reply. “Would you mind calling it again? Maybe it’s somewhere else in the house.”

Sans idly reached for the second drawer in your nightstand. “‘Kay,” he replied as he pulled the second drawer open. You weren’t paying attention to him anymore, as you looked under your bed again.

“Uh, Reader?” 

You heard the concern in Sans’s voice. 

“What?” you called out, voice muffled.

“What is this?”

“What is what?”

“This.”

“I can’t see what it is, Sans.”

“Then get your head outta bed, darlin’.”

You grumbled and crawled out from under your bed. You sat up on your knees to look at what Sans held in his hand.

He was looking at you expectantly as he held your dildo up for you to see.

Your face went beet red. Your mouth hung open as you stared between  _ it _ and him.

“Uh, you okay there, buddy?” he asked in response to your reaction.

“Oh my god SANS PUT THAT DOWN!” you finally found your voice and you lunged at him and reached for the toy. He let out a surprised sound and dropped the dildo. You tried to grab it, but it fell to the floor before you could. You went down after it, and once you got your hands on it, you deftly dropped it in the bottom drawer of your nightstand and slammed it shut.

Your face was still red and you were panting. You refused to look at Sans.

You could see him out of the corner of your eye, though, and he was staring at you, wide-eyed. 

“Uh,” he said. You knew he has no idea what just happened, but you were  _ so embarrassed. _ “What was that?” he continued.

“Nothing,” you told him.

“It was obviously something,” he said. He leaned closer to you. “Are you okay? Your face is really red.”

“I’m fine!” your voice cracked and you glanced at him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked. You could hear the worry in his voice and his frown broke your heart.

“No!” you reassured him. “I just- I dunno. Don’t go touching things that you don’t know what they are!”

He was still looking at you, so you felt the need to continue. 

“It’s okay, really. Just, that’s a personal thing, okay? You kinda caught me off guard with it.”

“What is it?” he asked. Oh, the innocence.

You mumbled something under your breath.

“What?” he asked and put a hand to his non-existent ear.

“It’s a sex thing,” you mumbled again, trying to hide your face.

He was staring at you again. “A sex thing?” he asked, perplexed. “I thought you didn’t… have sex?” the word sounded foreign coming from his mouth.

“I don’t. That’s why I have  _ that _ thing,” you gesture to the drawer where your dildo went.

There was a pause before Sans spoke again. “I don’t get it.” he said.

You hefted a great sigh, trying to get the tension to leave your shoulders. “It’s just a thing I use to make myself feel good, okay? Like, instead of having sex.”

Sans’s eyes widened. “You can do that sort of thing?” he asked, suddenly very interested. 

“Yeah,” you answer.

“So it’s like having sex without another human?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“So you don’t  _ need _ a human to do it?”

“I… no? No, you don’t  _ need _ anyone.” you had no idea what he was getting at.

“So could you have sex with a monster?”

You turned to stare at him, but before you could respond, he continued.

“I mean, like, could I pleasure you?”

You thought you had your blush under control again, but NOPE, your face was a literal tomato. You stared at Sans as you fished for words. You couldn’t get anything out, because, well, you couldn’t even make sense of your thoughts.

Was Sans really asking if he could  _ pleasure you _ ?!

He had been looking at you expectantly at first, but as you failed to answer, he seemed to worry that he’d done something wrong again. “I mean, I was just… wondering. You don’t have to- like, I don’t mean…” he sighed. “Sorry,” he said.

“No! It’s okay, I just- wow, Sans.” You finally forced the words out. “Maybe you should… not be so forward about sex with humans.”

“Sorry…”

You took a deep breath. Okay. There’s nothing wrong with sex, and there’s nothing wrong with a sexless monster being interested in sex. You got this.

“Don’t be sorry,” you told Sans. “I kinda over reacted. You keep catching me off guard,” you smile at him and laugh. He smiles back, reassured now that he didn’t ruin anything.

You stand up and sit next to him on the bed. “I mean, in actuality, yeah, a monster could potentially have sex with a human. They wouldn’t get anything out of it, but–”

Sans cut you off. “I–, I mean,  _ the monster _ wouldn’t need to get anything out of it. Maybe… maybe they just want to pleasure the human because they, you know, want to?”

You stared at Sans again. “What do you… mean?” you asked, slowly.

“Like,” Sans turned to face you entirely. “The monster cares about the human, and so they, you know, have sex with them to give them pleasure because when the human’s happy, the monster is happy.”

You look down for a moment and think. “You… want to do that with me?” you ask, voice small.

“I want to do that  _ for _ you, if you want it, too.” 

Your cheeks heat up again, and you’re actually considering it. You’ve never had sex with a human before because all they’ve ever wanted you for is exactly that: sex. 

“Let’s, uh, put a pin in this conversation. I’m… still trying to process it all, actually,” you let Sans know.

Sans takes your hand in his. “Sure, babe. Don’t worry about it. I just thought maybe,” he shrugged. “it’d be an option, right?”

You smile up at him. “Thanks,” you say. You go to kiss him when his phone buzzes.

He reaches for it and answers the text. 

“Who are you texting?” you ask.

“Flowey,” he replies. “He’s had your phone this whole time.”

You stare at him and your mouth drops. “MOTHER FUCKER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @ Moolikacow!


	19. That's what YOU think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans talk about the void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO it's been a while. I do apologize. My life has been PACKED FULL with TOTALLY RAD STUFF and HASN'T AT ALL BEEN STRESSFUL.
> 
> Okay, but seriously, life has been busy. Not all bad stuff! But not all good stuff either. Just kinda, eh, a lot of everything all at once. But I'm back to writing! and I have a couple new AUs I want to introduce to you guys and all that jazz.
> 
> So yeah. Hooray!

You were tired.  _ He _ had been plaguing your mind with dreams and stress lately, drilling you about Sans. You think that  _ he _ was frightened of Sans because, well,  _ he _ had been stuck in the void for so long, of _course_  he wouldn’t trust anyone. Especially if Sans knew who  _ he _ was and wasn’t helping him.

You walked through the dark neighborhood toward the park. You and Sans hadn’t been meeting up here lately because you usually just texted him when you wanted to talk. But tonight you felt the need for some fresh air.

You reached the park and plopped yourself down into one of the swings. You kicked your feet, getting momentum to swing yourself. 

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. The cool air on your face as you swung forward was refreshing. 

You took another deep breath. The cold air filled your lungs and made you feel alive.

Another deep breath. Your toes brushed against the bark underneath you.

Another.

And another.

“Sup?” a voice broke the silence and you shrieked, falling backward off of your swing.

You landed with a thud on your back and the air shot out of your lungs. You wheeze and struggled to sit back up, but the swing you had been on swung back and almost hit you in the face. Sans reached out and grabbed it, stopping it in its trail of destruction.

“You okay?” Sans couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he looked down at you. “I didn’t mean to scare you that badly.”

You put a hand to your abdomen, still trying to catch your breath. “Well you did!” you said to him and moved to stand up. You brushed the bark off of your ass as Sans laughed some more.

“Looks like my  _ bark _ is worse than my bite,” he grinned. You gave him an admonishing look. He noticed and his grin widened. “Looks like I’m barking up the wrong tree,” he said.

You forced your frown to deepen.

“Better knock on  _ wood _ that this next one won’t kill ya,” he made a knocking movement with his hand. “We haven’t been to this  _ bark _ in a while, I swear I  _ sawdust _ on the swings.”

You narrowed your eyes.

“Okay, maybe I should  _ stick _ to the point,  _ wooden’t _ you agree?”

You furrowed your eyebrows.

“ _ Oakay _ , maybe I should  _ leaf _ you alone, or I  _ willow _ you an apology.”

“Will you shut up?” you asked him.

“I’m just trying to  _ spruce _ things up, are you getting  _ sycamore _ puns?”

“Oh my god, just stop.”

“Ah, come on, don’t be a  _ stick _ in the mud.”

You couldn’t stop your smile this time, and you reached out to shove at him. “How do you  _ do _ that! Where do you keep those puns? You don’t even have a brain!”

Sans laughed and took hold of your hands as you shoved him. He pulled you close to him and hugged you. You both laughed in each other’s arms for a while, and you felt ten times better than you have in a while.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Sans said to you. “For scaring you, that is. Not for the puns. I’m never sorry for those.”

You grinned and tucked your face into his chest. “I accept your apology, but I’m still waiting for the day you realize how awful your puns are.”

Sans hugged you tighter. “Never gonna happen, love,” he told you. Finally, you let go of him and sat back on your swing. He sat on the one next to you. “Why’re you here?” he asked.

You shrugged. “Just needed some fresh air. How’d you know I was here?”

It was his turn to shrug. “Just had a feeling,” he glanced at you.

You didn’t question him, instead, you felt the need to say something. “Hey, Sans? I need to ask you something.”

“Sure,” he turned to face you. 

“Do you know anything about the void?”

Silence came from your boyfriend.

You looked at him. He was staring at you.

“A little bit, yeah,” His voice was distant. 

“Can you tell me about it?”

He was silent again, but not for as long as before. “What do you want to know?” he asked.

“Just,” you shrugged. “Anything. Everything. Whatever you know, I guess.”

He gave a dark chuckle and looked away. “I dunno if ‘whatever I know’ is something you could even understand.”

“Please, Sans,” you made him look at you. “I wanna hear you talk about it.”

He looked at you for a long moment, and then finally agreed. “Okay, but… I don’t even know much about it.”

You leaned in, listening intently. He gave a sigh.

“The void is… it’s a place between here, and– there,” he pointed to the sky. “Like, death. It’s kinda neither life nor afterlife. It’s mostly… non-existence. The place I travel through when I teleport. Because, I’m kinda making me stop existing here,” suddenly he disappeared.

“And start existing here.”

You looked around to see Sans standing a little ways off in the grass. He strolled toward you again and continued. “The void is where something goes if it– doesn’t. Exist. If that makes sense.”

You nodded. “I think so,” you said. “So, could someone… exist, in this realm of non-existence?”

Sans hesitated. “Something could potentially not exist  _ inside _ the realm of non-existence, therefore giving it conceivable existence in our realm–” he stopped himself and cleared his –  non-existent – throat. “I mean, that’s just a theory, but…”

“Do you believe it?”

He looked at you. “I…” he considered his answer. “Yeah, I do.”

“Me too.”

“Why?”

“Because when I teleported with you that one time, I saw someone in the void.” You couldn’t tell him about your dreams, but this was both true  _ and _ believable.

He was staring at you again. He looked away. “I know,” he mumbled.

“Sans, do you know who it was?”

He didn’t look back up at you. 

“Sans?”

“Can we stop talking about this? I’m sorry, I–” he looked up and you saw a strange panic in his eyes. “I’d like to tell you some day, but I wanna stop talking about this now.”

You immediately stood up toward him. “Of course,” you reached up to place a hand on his face. “Sans, I’m sorry for making you upset.” 

He took your hand in his. “No, don’t be. I need to face it sometime. Just– maybe not all at once.”

Your gazes met and you felt your soul push toward his. “I’m here for you,” you told him. You felt the presence of his soul grow stronger. 

“Right back at ya,” he said and pulled you closer to him. He brought his teeth to your mouth in another imitation kiss. 

You were getting closer to learning about  _ him _ , while also keeping your relationship with Sans. See, this wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be, and you were determined to let  _ him _ know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @ moolikacow!


	20. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time limit is just another way to say "you're fucking screwed"

**“Reader, you seem to have misjudged my current situation.”**

**The air around you froze, slicing your lungs as you tried to take a breath.**

**“I can’t have you fraternizing with who you are supposed to be taking knowledge from. You seem to have forgotten me.”**

**You struggled for breath, body convulsing in the blackness of the void. You forced words out of your mouth. You needed to answer him. “I can’t forget you,” you said, voice strained.**

**“But you have, Reader, and now I shall make sure you don’t fail me. You will keep your promise.”**

**“Wh- what,” your lungs tighten again and you can’t breathe at all anymore. It feels as though there is no air.**

**“I shall appoint you a time limit. Learn my name, Reader, and in one month our plan can resume.”**

**You struggled against the binds of the void and** **_his_ ** **presence slowly drifted away. Panic began to fill your mind, not because of** **_his_ ** **words, but because you were sure that** **_he_ ** **was suffocating you. You kicked your legs and fought for breath, but your body was becoming weak as your lungs pressed and pressed, tighter and tighter, with no air to expand them.**

**Just when you felt that the pain in your chest could get no worse, you felt a tearing sensation rip into your torso and you gasped for breath.**

 

You sprang upward in your bed, gasping and wheezing painfully. Your eyes flicked around your room with panic, and you saw – floating above the foot of your bed – your soul, glowing dimly. The purple heart hung heavily, as though it felt too weak to hold itself up any higher, and the dim light coming from it seemed to waver.

You stared at your soul as you breathed, soothing your sore lungs.

You heard a buzz and a  _ ding! _ to your left and you jumped, startled. You hefted a deep sigh and reached under your covers for your phone and read the message.

 

Sans

* hey

 

Reader

* Hey!

 

Sans

* you okay?

 

Reader

* Uh yeah why?

 

Sans

* idk you just seem kinda anxious lately, had a feeling you might be awake right now

 

Reader

* I just haven’t really been sleeping well 

 

Sans

* is it because i’m not there?

 

Sans

* reader?

 

Sans

* sorry if that was a little weird i didn’t mean anything by it

 

Sans

* now i’m worried i scared you off

 

Reader

* No! No, you didn’t! Sorry, I was just busy blushing.

 

Sans

* ;)

 

Reader

* You know… I think I would sleep better with you here. If you wanted.

 

Sans

* i’ll be right there.

 

You sighed and placed your phone down. You stared at your soul and pulled your knees up to your chest, wrapping your arms around yourself to form a comforting ball.

“Reader…?” you heard Flowey’s voice drift toward you from somewhere in your room.

You didn’t respond. You just continued staring at your soul.

“I think you should put that away, now…”

His voice was unusually quiet. The dark black cracks in your soul seemed to draw you in.

“You really should put it away before Sans sees it.”

Your soul’s scars seemed to pulse; alive in the void.

“Reader,”

Your eyes started to blur, the purple light fading in and out of focus.

“Reader!”

You looked up. You could just make out Flowey’s shape in the darkness, now that your eyes were focused again.

“Sans is outside. I saw him. Put your soul away.” Flowey looked down, voice lowering with his gaze. “It’s probably better this way.”

You heard a knocking on your door and that sprung you into action. You stood up and reached out for your soul. You placed your palm against it but it didn’t move. You gently cupped it and pulled it your way. It felt heavy.

Pushing your soul back into your chest where it belonged, you took a deep breath and went to go greet Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @ Moolikacow


	21. Who's ready for smut? take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH HO HO ;) ;)

You pulled open your front door and stared at the skeleton beyond it. He grinned at you. “Hey,” he said and began to step inside. You stopped him by wrapping your arms around him and pressing your face into his jacket. He seemed taken aback, but wrapped his arms around you as well, pulling you close.

“You okay?” he asked in a quiet voice.

You began to nod, but then decided to shake your head, but then decided to nod again. You eventually shrugged, unsure even of your own emotions. Sans hugged you tighter.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

You were pushed for a moment before following along with Sans to your bedroom. You stayed close to him as you entered your room and even as you both crawled onto your bed. You tucked yourself under his chin, drawing your arms and hands up underneath yours. You closed your eyes and breathed him in.

Sans held you without a word, silently giving you the comforting presence you needed.

There was silence for a long while, but even with your eyes closed, you still couldn’t fall asleep.

“You okay?” Sans seemed to sense this, and his voice was smooth in the darkness. You shrugged against him. He hummed in response and brought his fingers up to pet your head.

“You need to go to sleep,” he told you. You simply shrugged again. “What makes humans go to sleep?” he mused to himself. 

He continued petting you. “Hmm,” he murmured. “Does this help?” he used his boney fingers to scratch against your scalp.

You gave a contented sigh, but still, you didn’t speak.

“How about here?”

His hand lowered to your neck, and you practically crooned when his fingers massaged your tense muscles. You heard his smirk as he spoke. “Sounds like it,” he commented.

Sans continued massaging you; your neck, your head, your back. You made content noises as his fingers dug into you, softening the aggravation you kept in your body.

Suddenly Sans’s voice cut off whatever pleasant thoughts you had. 

“Is this what human sex is? Am I making you feel good?”

You froze, unsure if you should laugh or blush. You did both, and began to sit up. You nose scrunched as you laughed quietly at Sans as he grinned up at you.

“No!” you told him. “This isn’t sex, you stupid.”

Sans smiled and replied, “But it feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “But in a different way than sex does.”

Sans sat up beside you, and he brought a hand up to cup your chin. “Can I make you feel good in the way sex does?” he asked, bringing his face close to yours. You blushed and tried not to look away from him in embarrassment.

“Why?” you finally asked.

“Because I want you to feel good. You’ve been stressed lately.”

You hesitated. “But there’s nothing in it for you-” you started to say, but Sans was shaking his head.

“There is something in it for me. It’s you.”

You felt the heat in your cheeks burn against his hand where he had it on your face. You thought hard about this. 

Did you really want to let Sans do this for you?

Did you really want to…

Did you really…

You were glad for the darkness, because you were already thinking such dirty thoughts. Sans was a skeleton, you reminded yourself. But he had fingers… and a tongue, you knew for a fact.

You nodded into him. “I- okay,” you told him. “Are you sure?”

“Are  _ you _ sure?” he asked you with a smirk. “I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

You leaned into him and placed a kiss on his teeth. “Just follow my lead,” you said, and you pressed forward, pushing him back onto your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody notice that Flowey was still in the room? I did. Oh, buddy, I sure did.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @ Moolikacow!


	22. SMUT NUMERO UNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get smutty with Sans. This chapter is the "penis addition".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH I'm so sorry it took so long to upload these chapters!!!! I was without internet for like a week (I still am without internet at my house, actually) but I'm at a friend's house now so I can upload these smut-tastic chapters for you all.
> 
> In this chapter, Reader has a penis!!! Next chapter is smut where Reader has a vagina!!! They are different scenes, cuz, you know, different things happen with different genitals. 
> 
> I recommend you read both chapters though, if you're into it ;))) but if you're uncomfortable with either genitals, or just sex in general, then, uh, don't. Just read what you want.

You leaned over your skeleton boyfriend, more than a little nervous about what you were doing. But he said he wanted to, so you took his word for it. You pressed a few kisses on his teeth, his cheekbones, and right in between his eye sockets. His eyes shone up at you, patient, waiting to see what you did.

You hesitated. Where were you supposed to start with a skeleton? You threw your leg over him to straddle him, and sat up. “I’m…” you started.

“Yes?” Sans prompted you as he placed his hands on your thighs. 

“I’m a little uncomfortable with my body,” you admitted.

Sans smiled at you. “You shouldn’t be. You’re very nice to look at, you know,” he said.

You couldn’t keep your lips from turning upward into a smile. Instead of replying with words, you placed your hands on top of his and gently brought his hands to your torso.

Sans followed your lead, allowing you to guide his hands, though he took the liberty of touching you as much as he wanted. His skeletal fingers glided across your abdomen over your shirt, and you breathed slowly through your nose.

You gently pulled up your shirt, allowing him to touch your skin. He wasted no time, bringing his hands to your soft flesh and pressing his fingers in. He pet your stomach smoothly, hands never ceasing their exploration. You continued pulling your shirt up and over your head and tossed it to your floor. 

Sans’s hands followed your movements upward, tracing over your flat chest and stomach. His eyes zoned in on your ribcage, just barely visible, and he pressed his fingers in, to feel it through your skin. 

You smiled. “I like it when you touch me,” you told him. 

“I like touching you,” he murmured his words as he brought his gaze back to your face. His hands never stopped their soft ministrations, slowly and smoothly gliding over your skin.

Once again you took his hands and brought them up to your chest. His fingers brushed against your nipples and you gave a soft gasp.

He glanced at you and did it again. You keened and breathed out, closing your eyes for a moment. His hands were on either side of your ribs, and he rubbed his thumbs around your nipples. You were getting excited, and you started to feel hot. You let out another breathy moan.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING? STOP IT, IT’S WEIRD.”

You gasped and jumped in Sans’s lap. You turned around to just barely see Flowey through the darkness in your room. You had forgotten he was here.

“Oh god, Flowey, go away!!” you yelled at him.

“I WAS HERE FIRST, YOU FUCKTARD,” he shouted back.

“Just get out!” you reached over Sans – who still had his hands on you – and grabbed a pillow. You turned and threw it at your desk. You heard Flowey shout something, and then some scurrying noises, and then the door to your room slam. You huffed a breath and turned back to Sans.

He was grinning up at you. You frowned.

“Oh shut up,” you told him.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Shut up and go back to touching me, you numbskull.”

Sans chuckled, and you felt the movement of it underneath you. You placed your palms on his chest and rubbed along his sternum bone, quieting him. He let you touch him a bit before returning to what he had been doing.

He rubbed his hands all over your chest and stomach, sometimes paying special attention to your nipples.

“Sit up,” you finally decided to move on. You slid back just enough for him to sit up, so that he was fully sitting with you in his lap. You took one of his hands and brought it to your neck. 

“Here,” you told him. “It’s sensitive.”

His eyes shone brighter, interested, and he stroked his fingers across your throat. You gave a small whine and tipped your chin back so he had better access.

Sans gently wrapped his fingers around your neck and softly drew them up and down. You shuttered, thoughts of what he could be doing invading your mind. You breathed out a shaky breath and shifted on his lap.

“What’s going on down here?” you heard him ask. In the darkness, you couldn’t see what he was doing, but you let out a loud gasp as you felt his fingers brush across the tent in your pajama pants. 

You panted a bit. He was looking at you now with a curious gaze, and touched you again. You keened and arched your back. You tried to lean forward, but the hand on your neck kept you where you were.

You suddenly realized that your eyes were closed, and you opened them now. Sans was staring at you. There was silence for a moment, but once your mind cleared, you realized that he was probably waiting for you to explain to him.

“That, uh, that feels good,” you tried speaking. “That’s where… all of my pleasure kind of… goes.”

He let out an interested “huh,” and wrapped his fingers around your shaft through your pants.

Surprised, you let out a strangled moan, arching your back again. You relaxed as he kept his hand still, and panted.

“Can I see it?” Sans asked.

You nodded, mouth suddenly dry. 

You felt his bones find the top of your waistband and pull it down over your dick. You focused on breathing, trying to piece together the words to tell him what to do.

He didn’t seem to need you to tell him yet, though, as he once again took hold of your cock. You gasped, the contact between bone and flesh something so  _ different _ , so  _ intimate _ , so  _ Sans _ , that you felt the pleasure shoot up your spine. His fingers moved slightly, examining your body, and you shivered as he touched you.

“Like this,” you breathed out, and took his hand. You stroked your dick with his hand, legs twitching as you did, and you let out another whine. 

“This feels really good?” he asked. Your hand dropped from his, and he continued stroking you slowly.

You nodded, mouth open, eyes closed. You couldn’t form words, until suddenly you said, “Faster!”

Sans obeyed, eyes watching you closely as he sped up his hand. You groaned and felt hot all over as your hands scrabbled for anything to hold on to. You brought your hands back up to his chest, and you took hold of his jacket. You were vaguely aware of the noises you were making as you tried not to rock your hips.

You failed, and couldn’t control the way your hips humped against his hand. You heard his grin in the way he chuckled at you, and he flexed his fingers around you.

You gasped, “Do that again!”

Sans continued moving his hand over your dick and he tightened his grip again. You moaned loudly, leaning forward.

Suddenly you felt his other hand touch one of your nipples. You couldn’t hold back your needy noises as he rolled your nipple between his fingers. Both of his hands worked you as you became nothing more than mush in his hands. You heard him say something but you didn’t make out his words.

“Huh?” you panted, trying to pay attention to him.

“What happens now?” he asked. His hands still didn’t stop.

“Oh,” you tried to reply, but he drew his hand up your chest and to your neck again. He flexed his fingers around your dick.

“Ah,” you moaned. “Ah, Sans, faster!”

He sped up his movements on your dick as his hand wrapped around your neck. 

He squeezed both hands and you cried out. Your body tensed as the heat in your body went passed burning and your dick twitched as you came.

Your mind was a pleasant blank as you panted. Sans had stopped stroking you as you tried to catch your breath. You opened your eyes and smiled at him, but he was staring at you with wide eyes. It took you a moment to realize why.

Oh. You hadn’t explained to him orgasms.

His hands were still, as if he was afraid to move them. You gently brought your hands up to the one he had around your neck. You lowered his hand for him and then looked down at the mess you made of his other hand.

“...Sorry,” you murmured. You reached over to your bedside table where you kept a box of tissues.

“Uh,” Sans said. You felt your face heat up bright red.

“Ohhhh my god,” you said as you wiped his hand clean. “I am so sorry, I should have told you what was coming, I’m so sorry,” you’ve never felt more embarrassed in your life.

“Oh,” Sans said, sounding a little relieved. “That was supposed to happen?”

Once you had his hand and your dick clean, you tucked yourself back into your pants. “Oh god, yes, it was supposed to.” You covered your face with your hands. “I’m so embarrassed, oh my fuck.”

Sans laughed at you. “Don’t be!” He placed his hands on your legs again. “I was worried I did something wrong. But if that was supposed to happen, then that’s good, right?”

He was looking at you with such kind eyes. His smile was so easy and genuine. You smiled back. “Yeah, that was good. That was,” you chuckled. “Really good.” You leaned forward and kissed him.

When you pulled back, Sans spoke again. “Can I just ask one question?”

You looked at him.

“What the fuck was that?”

You covered your face again and groaned. This conversation was going to be  _ so embarrassing _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is not a continuation! Next chapter starts where this one started, but with a vagina instead of a penis.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @ Moolikacow!


	23. SMUT NUMERO DOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get smutty with Sans. This chapter is the "vagina addition".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for being so late with these chapters! I am without wifi for a while, though I am trying my best to live my life.
> 
> In this chapter, Reader has a vagina and breasts!! The chapter before this, Reader has a penis. Both chapters are different scenes, so I recommend you read them both, if you're down for that sort of thing!!
> 
> But if you're uncomfortable with either genitals, or just sex in general, then you do you, boo boo. I love you, anyway!

You pressed a kiss to Sans’s teeth. You closed your eyes as you leaned back. Opening them again, you saw his eyes glowing with… What was that? Admiration? You blushed a bit and sat up. 

“Um,” you started. You weren’t sure what to do first. You glanced around your bed. “Here, get above me,” you told him.

You turned over and flopped down onto your back. Sans sat up and shifted so that he was leaning over you. He placed his hands on either side of your head and looked down at you. “Like this?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you said quietly as you stared up at him. You already decided that you liked this view very much, indeed. 

“NO,” Flowey objected. “NO NOT LIKE THAT, NOTHING LIKE THAT, STOP THAT THIS INSTANT.”

You froze, suddenly reminded that Flowey was in the room with you. “Oh my god,” you groaned and rolled your eyes. You glanced around Sans to peer at Flowey through the darkness. “Go away, Flowey.”

“No,” came your roommate’s snarky reply. 

“Flowey, get out.”

“No.”

“Go away, you stupid flower!”

“No, and you can’t make me!”

Sans looked around at Flowey as well. You were about to yell at him again when Sans’s eye began to glow a bright blue. Your voice stuck in your throat as you watched Flowey’s shape outlined in blue rise into the air. You stared as he struggled.

“H-Hey! What the fuck!! Let me go, you fucker!” He waggled his petals.

Sans moved Flowey across your room with his magic and dropped him outside the door. The door glowed blue and shut behind him. Sans looked back at you and smiled smoothly.

“Now that  _ that _ pest is outta here,” he began, “What now?”

You laughed and reached beside you to wrap your hand around one of Sans’s wrists. He shifted his weight to his other arm to allow you to take his hand. You brought it to your lower stomach, just barely placing his fingers under your shirt. He took the hint and brushed his hand up your abdomen, pushing your shirt up.

His boney hand explored your torso, pressing into the soft flesh and pinching here and there. He continued moving his hand higher until he reached the edge of your breasts. You weren’t wearing a bra – or a binder – so his hand made direct contact.

You held your breath unconsciously. His hand moved to cup your boob. You let out your breath.

“Is this good?” Sans asked quietly.

You nodded. “Yeah, this is nice,” you answered. 

He gently massaged your boob, fingers brushing against your nipple. You gave a soft murmur of pleasure. Sans pushed your shirt up above your breasts and looked at them, his hand cupping one of them.

You were holding your breath again. You realized, and forced yourself to breathe. “They’re sensitive,” you told him. He nodded above you and squeezed his hand gently. You continued, “a lot of my body is sensitive,” you couldn’t help but lower your voice.

“What else?” he asked.

“Up here,” you touched your own neck, just barely brushing your fingers against yourself when his hand followed suit.

He stroked the back of his fingers against your neck, and you hissed softly. He turned his hand to place his palm over your throat. His fingers pressed into your skin and you felt your body react.

You pressed your neck into his hand, wanting just a little bit more pressure. He bent his fingers and the tips of them dug into your skin.

You moved your hand down to your crotch and pressed your palm into yourself.

“What’cha doin’?” Sans asked above you. You looked up to see his eyes had followed your hand down your body.

“Down here,” you told him, “Is where the pleasure kind of… goes, I guess.”

“Down here?” he repeated and brought his own hand down between your legs. He placed his hand over yours and pressed down. You keened and arched your back.

“Yesss,” you moaned through your teeth. 

“It feels really good?” Sans was watching your every move.

“Yes, yeah, it does,” you told him. “Touch me more.”

You removed your hand and let Sans touch you through your pants. He pressed his fingers down and rubbed against your clitoris. You moaned and pushed your hips up into his hand.

“Can I see it?” He moved his hand to the top of your waistband.

You looked at him. “I,” you started, but then nodded. “Yeah,” you allowed.

Sans pushed your pants down, and you helped by shimmying your hips to get them below your ass. You instinctively brought your hand to your mound, half to cover it and half because you really just wanted to touch yourself.

Sans’s hand followed yours though and he softly brushed his fingers against you. You took a breath and then his hand. You moved his fingers to your clit. 

“This is where it feels good,” you told him.

He nodded. “Okay,” he said and he brushed his fingers against you.

“Like this,” you used his fingers to rub little circles the way you liked, and he picked up the movements. You moaned and removed your hand.

He rubbed you slowly, softly, and you told him “Faster, please!” 

He picked up the speed, and you threw your head back onto your pillow. As his hand moved, your legs twitched and kicked as pleasure shot through you. Suddenly his fingers brushed against your opening, and he stopped.

“What is this?” he asked.

You were panting, left high and dry by his sudden break, and you whined up at him. “You can put your fingers inside there, inside me,” you breathed. “It feels good.”

“Really,” His interest piqued, Sans pressed a finger against your folds. “It’s  _ wet _ ,” he sounded surprised.

You moaned as his finger bone entered you. Your hips humped into his hand, wanting more friction.

Sans moved his finger inside you, and almost immediately went to add another. Two fit in perfectly, his fingers thinner than any human’s. He wiggled them around a little bit, trying to figure out what to do, when suddenly he brushed against a certain spot inside you.

You cried out, body jerking, and you panted underneath him.

You opened your eyes to see Sans staring at you.

“That was good,” you assured him. “That was really, really, good.”

Sans gave a wide smile, and moved his fingers in the exact same way, trying out this new discovery. You shuddered underneath him and keened loudly. Suddenly he brought his thumb up to your clit, the fingers inside you still moving. He worked his fingers and thumb in the ways that you showed him, and you couldn’t help but thrash below him.

His skeletal fingers felt so  _ different _ from human fingers. They were…  _ They were Sans. _ You felt a sudden intimacy between you, different from a sexual intimacy, and you cried for Sans to move faster.

He obeyed, thrusting his fingers inside you and rubbing your clit until you needed something to hold onto. You raised your arms up, wrapping them around Sans’s neck and pulling him down to you. You held onto him tightly, chanting his name into the side of his skull.

“Sans, Sans, Sans, Sans…!” you moved your hips along with his hand.

Suddenly you felt his teeth brush against the side of your neck, and he opened his mouth against you. You stiffened, moaning and kicking your legs as you came undone.

He kept his fingers moving throughout your orgasm, and when you finally came down from your high, you opened your eyes, panting against him. His hands slowed to a stop, and he pulled back slightly to look at you.

“You okay?” he asked.

You huffed a laugh. “Yeah,” you answered.

“You got  _ really _ tight for a second.”

You laughed again. “Yeah, that happens when you have a really great orgasm.”

“A what?”

You almost face palmed. There was so much you needed to explain, still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @ Moolikacow!


End file.
